Taking a Chance
by The Golden Gryffinder Girl
Summary: Everybody is back at Hogwarts for one more year and Hermione and Draco are made heads. At first they both want nothing to do with the other, but after Ron breaks Hermione's heart will Draco show his sensitive side? Or will he just make things worse?
1. Good Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and yeah that sucks! **

Hermione looked at her Hogwarts letter and smiled. This morning four owls had come to the flat Hermione shared with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. As soon as she saw the Hogwarts crest a big grin spread across her face. Slowly she ripped the top of the envelope off and tipped it upside down. Out slid a neatly folded letter and a badge. She flipped the badge over and printed in a golden color were the letters HG._ Oh my goodness, _she thought to herself now eager to read the letter. She picked up the parchment and unfolded it. Inside it read…

_Dear Miss. Granger, _

_I would like to offer you a spot at Hogwarts this year. We would like to invite back all of our last year 7__th__ years even if they attended because many were cheated out of their full magical education. Also we have spoken to Joanne Carter , who would have been head girl this year and she has agreed to give you the position. We do hope you except our offer and come back for this last year. Please owl me your response by July 31__st__. Thank you and I hope to hear from you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistresses _

"Ron, Harry, Ginny," Hermione yelled, running out of the bedroom she shared with Ron. She ran into the kitchen were Harry and Ginny were cooking lunch.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked, flipping a grilled cheese sandwich.

"We're going back to Hogwarts!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I know!" Harry replied, equally excited.

"And guess who is head girl?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Congratulations Mione!" Ginny said, walking over to give Hermione a hug.

"That's great Hermione!" Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"He said something about getting something to celebrate with!" Ginny said cheerfully.

Just then Ron burst threw the door.

"Cheers!" he said, holding a bottle of fire whisky.

Ron set the bottle and walked over to Hermione. Giving her a kiss, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Isn't this exciting love?" he asked.

"Yes, and best of all I got head girl!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good job Mione," he said as he kissed her again.

The four friends sat down and started eating lunch, talking about what adventures lied ahead.

"This year, I just want a normal one where I can play quidditch and hang out with you guys. And the only thing I have to worry about is too much homework."

"Amen to that!" Ron said, while raising his fire whisky.

"To a normal year!" Ginny chimed in and everyone toasted.

Hermione smiled at her friends, thinking about the year ahead. There was only one thing she was curious about. Who was going to be head boy?

Draco woke up to the sound of something rapping on his window. He opened his eyes and stumbled out of bed. As he approached his window he noticed it was an owl. Once Draco opened up the window the owl stuck out his leg so Draco could un-attach the letter. As soon as he spotted the Hogwarts crest he groaned. He ripped the envelope over and pulled the letter out, not even noticing the badge that hit the floor. Inside the letter read…

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_I would like to offer you a spot at Hogwarts this year. We would like to invite back all of our last year 7__th__ years even if they attended because many were cheated out of their full magical education. Also we have spoken to Jonathon Winx , who would have been head boy this year and he has agreed to give you the position. We do hope you except our offer and come back for this last year. Please owl me with your response by July 31__st__. Thank you and I hope to hear from you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistresses _

Draco looked at the letter a little shocked. For one, he was surprised he was wanted back considering the part he and his family played in the war. Secondly, why the hell would they want him to be head boy? He didn't exactly posses the qualities that any mother would want her child to pick up. Though he was tough, and a strong leader. Not to mention the second highest grades, he would have been at the top if it wasn't for bloody Granger, he thought to himself.

"Draco dear." his mother called from the other room. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast." she said with a smile. Draco walked over and gave his mother a hug. She was the only family he had in his eyes. She was the only one who truly cared. His father Luscious was horrible, an evil, retched, man. Though he didn't have to worry about him because he would be spending the rest of his life rotting in Azkaban. His mother was close to suffering the same fate, but thanks to Harry Potter, himself and his mother were given second chances. Draco followed his mother into the kitchen where a plate of eggs rested on their kitchen table. He sat down and started to eat.

"So mother, I've been invited back to Hogwarts for one last year." he said, in between bites.

"Oh Draco that's wonderful!" Narcissa said smiling. "In fact all go into town and get your things today!"

"Thanks mom." Draco said. "I also got head boy." his mother looked thrilled at this.

"Oh Drake I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. "Well I'm just going to run to Diagon Ally, make sure you reply to their owl while I'm gone. I'll see you in a little bit." Narcissa replied, as she grabbed her cloak and ran out the door. Draco smiled at how happy his mother was. It had been a long time since he had seen her like this. After he finished his eggs he called a house elf over to clean up.

Walking into his bedroom he found a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled down a reply, sending it off with his owl. Draco sat on his bed, anxious about the coming year. He was kind of excited about being head boy, until he realized who the head girl would be, Granger. One whole year stuck with her as a dorm mate. Grunting to himself, _this is going to be a long year_, he thought.

**Well here you go! I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks, J.**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but you already knew that.**

Hermione laid in bed thinking. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Hogwarts, their last chance for some childish fun. She had spent much time wondering who the Head boy would be. She hoped it wouldn't be someone annoying or obnoxious, and defiantly not a Slytherin! A Ravenclaw, she thought, would be perfect. Ron turned in bed and Hermione smiled. This year would be great for the two of them. Finally, after eight years they were officially a couple. Hermione loved dating Ron, he was funny and sweet, and she had always had something for red heads. He was so good to her, buying her flowers all the time, and always saying the sweetest things. Sighing, she rolled over in bed and fell asleep.

Draco grunted as his eyes were suddenly assaulted with bright light. Pulling his blanket over his head he started to whine. "Mother, close those bloody curtains."

"No Drake, you must get up." she started, "Your train leaves in one hour. I had the house elves pack your luggage last night, and they're preparing your breakfast now." Draco moaned but preceded to get out of bed. He stripped out of silken pajama bottoms and got in to the shower. Draco loved the way the hot water coated his body, sending it's warmth throughout his body. He washed his hair and then his body. He loved to watch as the water skidded down his ripped muscles. After about fifteen minutes, Narcissa started banging on the door.

"Draco, your breakfast is getting cold and we need to leave in a half hour. Hurry up." she yelled.

Draco turned the faucet and quickly dried himself off. He threw on a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Running a hand threw his perfect hair, he styled it so it looked neat but sexy. He walked down the hall and into the dining room where a scrumptious looking breakfast was laid out. Feeling to nervous about going back though, Draco settled for a piece of toast.

"Draco dear, do eat more." his mother said when she noticed he had barely touched his food.

"I'm fine mother really." he replied, getting up. "What's the time?" he asked.

"It's about a quarter till ." Narcissa replied.

"Well I've got to go." Draco said, giving his mother a kiss.

"Would you like me to come with me?" she asked.

"No that won't be necessary mother." Draco said, grabbing his trunk. And before Narcissa could respond, Draco had apparetd away.

The Golden Trio and Ginny fought their way through the crowded train station.

"We can never arrive early for the Hogwarts express can we?" Hermione laughed.

"Well if the boys could learn to pack before the morning we leave, maybe we could." Ginny said, throwing her brother and boyfriend a dirty look. Harry put his arms up in defense and Ron rolled his eyes. The four finally arrived at the barrier and quickly ran through, eager to board the Hogwarts express.

"Isn't she beautiful." Harry said, gazing at the scarlet train. They hopped on the train and found an empty compartment. Ron and Harry both helped their girlfriends with their trucks and they all sat down. About five minutes later their door slid open and a familiar round headed boy joined them.

"Hi Neville." They all said, embracing him in a hug.

"Hey guys." he replied, taking a seat next to Harry. They felt the train start moving and they knew it must be leaving. "So, how has your break been?" Ginny asked Neville.

"It's been good, I spent a good portion of it helping to rebuild Hogwarts." he replied.

"We wanted to, we just couldn't." Hermione said. Neville nodded his head understandingly.

"I know what you mean, it was hard for me at first too. But hey, someone had to do it." he said smiling. Neville over the years had become much braver then he was eight years ago, he was no longer the wimpy dork, now he was the courageous lion that the sorting hat knew he would someday become. They five talked for awhile and were visited by many friends. Hermione sat reading when suddenly she remembered….

"I have to go!" Hermione said standing up.

"Where?" Ron asked, getting up beside her.

"Head meeting, I received a note from Professor McGonagall earlier asking to meet in the Head's

compartment at fifteen after four." Hermione replied, quickly exiting the compartment. Hermione fast walked down the trains long hallway, stopping at the door with a golden engraved plaque which read in bold lettering: Heads Compartment. Slowly, Hermione slid the door open, nervous to see who Head boy would be.

"You?" Hermione said shocked, when she saw Draco sitting there.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger, I would think a girl as smart as you could think of something more intellectual then that." Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Malfoy is this a joke? Please tell me I'm not seriously stuck living with you all year?" Draco smirked. "Granger, I don't exactly fancy living with a mud blood like you all year either." Hermione gave him a dirty look but before she could rebuttle Professor McGonagall entered.

"Glad to see you both here and I hope you enjoyed your term." she said with a smile. The two nodded and she continued. "Now as you both know, you two have been chosen as Heads and it is your responsibility to set a good example for all of the other students to follow. Now I know the two of you aren't exactly on friendly terms but your going to have to fake it while your out in public, I don't care what goes down later in your head dorms but it better stay there." she said sternly. Again the two nodded. "Now the head dorms are located in the tower next to the astronomy tower. Your password will be wolfs bane and your curfew is eleven. I wish you luck on your first term."

Professor McGonagall said what she needed and left. Hermione, not wanting to spend anymore time with Malfoy then necessary, followed close behind. Angrily pushing her own compartment door open, Hermione sat down next to Ron.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"Malfoy." she replied simply.

"What did he do?" Harry and Ron both asked together with angry looks on their faces.

"Nothing, at least not yet. I'm stuck with him as Head boy." she sighed.

"Maybe he has changed since the war." Ginny said, trying to boost her spirits.

"We'll see." Hermione replied, hoping her friend was right.

"Granger as Head girl, that's going to be hell mate!" Blaise said, as Draco explained how his meeting went.

"I know, she's bloody awful." Draco said while shaking his head.

"Though she has gotten more attractive." Blaise added. "I saw her getting on the train, but she was wrapped around that weasel." Draco shook his head, despite what he though about her he still knew she could do better then that dim witted buffoon. The train ride was slow and painful. Draco had to endure several hours of Pansy whining about just about anything you could imagine. Finally after what felt like an eternity, they arrived at Hogwarts. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and a few others jumped into a carriage together. Draco starred out the window toward the castle, dreading what lied ahead.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for the wait but I've been parting! Please review! Thanks, J. **


	3. Hogwarts, at last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Period. **

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione watched as the new first years were sorted.

"Why can't they do this after the feast?" Ron whined.

"Oi Ron, is all you think about is food." Ginny asked her brother from across the table.

"No, I think about Hermione too." he replied, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend. Hermione blushed a little, but continued to watch the sorting. After about twenty minutes, plates and plates full of food started to appear and everyone dug into the wonderful feast.

"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked Seamus who was on the other side of Hermione.

"I had to find me mother. Herself and a few of my cousins went into hiding while I was at Hogwarts and I had no idea where they were." he explained. "What about you?"

"Just trying to get our life back in order." Harry answered. Seamus nodded his head understandingly.

"Congrats on Head girl!" he added looking at Hermione.

"Thanks Seamus." Hermione replied smiling.

"Who's Head boy?" he asked.

"The ferret." Ron answered with a mouth full of food.

"Ron, don't talk with food in your mouth." Hermione and Ginny both said at the same time. They all continued to eat and socialize until Professor McGonagall started to speak.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts." she started. "As you know there are a few rules. Remember the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden and I advise all of you to stay away from it. Also, please refrain from using magic in the Corridors. I am happy to announce that this year's Heads will be Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin." Both Slytherin and Gryffindor were clapping madly at this news. "Now I will release you, first years please follow your prefects to your dormitories."

"Damn, that's me." Ron said standing up.

"Ronald." an overly sweet girly voice called. They all turned to see Lavender Brown wearing a shiny prefects badge. "We have duties, lets go." she said pulling him up. The two disappeared into the large crowd trying to round up first years.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I'm Head girl, I can't still be a prefect." Hermione explained. "I think I'm going to go check out the Head's dorms." Hermione said getting up.

"Be careful." Harry told her.

"Don't be afraid to curse Malfoy." Ginny added.

Hermione smiled at her caring friends and left the Great Hall. She walked up several flights of stairs till she finally found the correct tower. There was a large portrait of Merlin who covered the door.

"Password." the portrait said.

"Wolfs bane." Hermione replied. The portrait smiled and swung open. Hermione stepped through the Porthole amazed at what she saw. The whole tower was decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. There were two large couches on either side of a large fireplace, one was dark green and the other was scarlet. Also there was a large bookshelf that almost covered a whole wall. Hermione walked around and in the back of the room there were two doors. Just like the Head's compartment on the train there was a large golden plaque which read Hermione Granger, in bold letters. Hermione slowly turned the door handle, _wow, _she thought, amazed at what she saw. There was a large four poster bed with a huge canopy on top instead of the usual curtains that hung there. There was also a large armoire and beautifully stained desk. Hermione was in pure bliss. The whole room was decorated for a Gryffindor, with gold and scarlet everywhere. There was a door on the left hand side of the room that Hermione opened to reveal a bathroom. It was also Green and scarlet so Hermione assumed they would be sharing. Hermione wandered out of the bathroom and into the common room. She walked over to the bookshelf, feeling as if she was heaven, Hermione had a hard time deciding on just one to read. Walking over to the couches, Hermione took a seat on the scarlet one and began reading the book she had chosen, _'Spells through the ages'_. Tired from the days events, Hermione slowly dozed off. Book in hand she fell asleep curled up on the couch.

Draco entered the Head dorms quite pleased at what he saw, well at least until

he saw the Gryffindor sleeping on the couch. Walking over to her he took in Hermione's appearance. She was stretched out on the couch with a book laying across her chest. Her hair, which used to be frizzy and bushy, was now in neat ringlets, partially covering her face. Her skirt was slightly hiked up because of the way she was laying on the couch. Seeing Hermione so vulnerable, it almost made her look sexy. Now Draco knew where Blaise was coming from, when she wasn't busy talking she actually looked attractive.Draco picked up the blanket hanging over the couch. Throwing it over Hermione, he quietly walked to his room, trying to shake those thoughts of her out of his head.

Hermione woke up to giant crash.

"Damn it!" she herd a male voice saying. Hermione sat up, and looked around.

"Malfoy?" she called nervously.

"What Granger?" the voice spat.

"What was the crash?" she asked.

"I tripped over this little table." he replied.

"Oh, ok. I thought, never mind."

"What? Did you think someone broke in?" he asked, almost laughing. "Ow." he yelled. "Granger, do you know where the hell the light switch is?"

"Next to the book shelf." she yelled back. Hermione herd some shuffling and suddenly the room was filled with light. Suddenly Hermione started to blush, there stood Draco, shirtless, and just in his boxers. Draco smirked when he saw Hermione gazing at his chess.

"What Granger, never seen a real male." Hermione blushed a deeper shade red and quickly left for her bedroom. Trying to push the image of shirtless Draco out of her head, she quickly ran into the bathroom. After a brief shower she used a drying spell on her hair and threw her robes on. Hoping to avoid an awkward run in with Draco, Hermione left the dorms and headed for Gryffindor towers . Just as she was entering she saw the boys coming down the steps.

"Morning Mione!" Ron said, walking over to give her a kiss. Harry also hugged her and the three sat down and waited for Ginny. Ten minutes later Ginny came bounding down the stairs and the four went off to breakfast. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, they all started eating. Mr. Caple, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Gryffindor head, was handing out schedules. The Golden Trio groaned when they saw what was in store for them.

"Potions first." Harry said as the three left the Great Hall, departing for the dungeons.

Draco and Blaise entered into potions class. Draco groaned at what he saw.

"Damn." Blaise started, "Looks like we'll be stuck with Golden Trio. But hey Granger looks pretty hot in her robes" Draco looked over at the table the three occupied. The weasel and Potter sat there talking and goofing off while Granger already had her nose in the potions book. Draco's thought were cut off when he herd Pansy's shrill voice calling her name.

"Drakie over here." she yelled, motioning towards the two empty seats. Blaise shook his head in protest, but Draco proceeded over to Pansy. Looking satisfied, Pansy flashed Blaise a smirk, which he scowled at in return.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." Professor Slughorn said as he entered his classroom. Just as he had in sixth year, he started the class off by asking them questions about multiple potions he had prepared. Also, just like in sixth year Hermione answered each correctly, earning Gryffindor several house points. Slughorn had them pair up and work on a potion, Draco watched as Hermione's face fell as Ron picked Harry over her. Trying not to show her hurt, he saw as Hermione searched for a different partner. Then he noticed the chair next to him move.

"Granger, would you like to be my partner?" Blaise asked her. Hermione looked taken back, but agreed anyways.

"Thanks Zabini." she said quietly as she walked over to join him.

"No problem, but call me Blaise." he said, flashing her a perfect smile. "Why aren't you partnered with Weasley, I thought you too were together?" he asked. Hermione's head dropped a little.

"Yeah we are but Harry just must have asked him or something, that's it." she said.

They started working on the potion and before anybody knew Blaise had Hermione laughing away.

"Blaise, your so funny." Hermione exclaimed. Draco looked over where Harry and Ron were sitting and Ron looked furious. Slughorn came around and checked each potion.

"Zabini, Granger, this is perfect." he said joyfully. Hermione blushed and Zabini just grinned wider. Everybody began to pack up and the bell rang.

"It was fun working with you Granger." Blaise said, before he left. Hermione smiled and waved goodbye, when she turned around she was faced with a very angry Ron Weasley.

"What the hell was that?" he asked meanly.

"What was what?" Hermione said.

"You and Zabini, why were you with him?"

"Because he asked me to be his partner!" Hermione stated.

"Well, why did you bloody say yes?" Ron practically screamed.

"Because Ronald, YOU DIDN'T ASK ME!" Hermione yelled back, causing a scene. Hermione quickly stomped away leaving an angry Ron and an amused looking Harry.

Hermione stomped all the way to Transfiguration, and despite Ron's best efforts she refused to talk to him.

Her last period of the day was a free period, so she decided to spend it in the Heads dorms considering the

fact that Draco would be in class and she wasn't up to going to Gryffindor Tower quite yet. Hermione

picked up the book from last night and continued to read. About an hour later she herd the porthole open

and she was not just greeted with one Slytherin, but two.

"Hello Granger!" Blaise said, seeing Hermione. "Sorry if I got you into trouble earlier."

"Blaise, don't worry about it. Ron could have asked me to be his partner but he didn't and now he's missing

out. He was suppose to be spending the night over here, but I un-invited him for being an ass." Blaise

chuckled, even Draco cracked a slight smile.

"Well I have homework, so I'll see you around Blaise." she said smiling. She politely nodded at Draco

when she walked past, who also returned it saying "Granger." As soon as Hermione's door closed Blaise

started to laugh.

"I never remember Granger being that feisty?" he said.

"Well she did sock me in the nose back in third year."

"I forgot about that Drake." Blaise replied, still chuckling. "I think we could have some fun with her."

"I don't know mate." Draco said shaking his head and starring at her door. And little did Draco know how

much fun they later would have…

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review because I really appreciate them! Thanks J. **


	4. Getting Along

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…yet ;)**

A few weeks had passed and Hermione and Ron had made up. The two sat together in the Heads dorm making out. It was starting to get fiery when suddenly the porthole swung open and Draco and Blaise entered.

"Oi!" Blaise exclaimed, after seeing the couple. Hermione looked embarrassed and her cheeks were starting to blush, while Ron just looked pissed.

"Granger, do you mind?" Draco asked, with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione continued to blush.

"Sorry, come on Ron." Hermione said standing up.

"No." Ron replied still giving Draco a dark look. "I have to go, prefect duties." he said, still looking angry.

"Um alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said. Ron kissed her head and left, not even saying goodbye. Hermione sat down on the couch and started to cry. Exchanging nervous looks to each other, Draco and Blaise were puzzled on what to do.

"Er Granger, are you alright?" Draco asked awkwardly. The two boys walked over to Hermione who sat up and wiped her eyes dry.

"I'm fine Malfoy, I just have some dust in my eye." she said getting up. Knowing he was going to regret, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Sit down Granger." he said, even Blaise looked surprised. Hermione looked hesitant but sat down regardless. "What's with the weasel?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

"Hermione." Blaise added in.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked, snapping out of her pity party. "There's nothing wrong, Ron just had prefects duty, you herd him." she said stomping up to her room.

"Hermione wait." Blaise pleaded. "This is something very un-Draco-like." Blaise whispered.

"So?" she said, still irritated.

"So, he's reaching out. You may not realize it, but he's trying to help." Giving Blaise one last dirty look, Hermione walked back over and sat down.

"Well, I must be off! I'm taking Astoria out!" Blaise said.

"Where?" Draco asked, confused on where there was to go in Hogwarts.

"The kitchen, I bribed the house elves." he said, as he exited out the door.

"Well Granger, I think I know why Weasley is so upset." Draco started, Hermione raised his eye for him to continue. "I mean isn't it obvious? He must feel threatened that your living with a wizard as good looking as myself." Hermione snorted and shook his head.

"I don't know what is. I use to think that we were perfect for each other, but now it just feels like he's changed."

"The war changed a lot of people Granger." Draco said.

"I know Malfoy, but Ron, oh never mind. I've got homework, I'll see you around." Hermione said walking toward her room.

Draco starred at the spot Hermione just occupied. _Why did he care_, he wondered to himself. Feeling rather tired, he laid down on the couch, letting himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Draco wake up." Hermione said as she gently shook the sleeping blonde.

"Granger, what?" he asked sitting up.

"You've got class in a half hour." she said, straightening her skirt.

"Oh," Draco replied standing, "Erm thanks." he said.

"No problem.' Hermione replied as she exited the Common Room.

Draco jumped into the shower, and got ready quickly. He styled his hair and threw on his robes, exiting the Heads dorms he walked straight into someone.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" he asked, starring at the red headed git.

"Where's Hermione." he asked, holding flowers.

"I dunno, she left awhile ago?" Draco said continuing to walk.

"Wait, Malfoy, where'd she go?" Ron asked.

"I don't know she's Granger, she probably went to the library." Draco replied, annoyed with the weasel.

Walking down several flights, Draco met up with Blaise and the two walked to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"Drakie," Pansy called, towards the boys. Wanting to avoid Pansy, Blaise went and sat with his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. Draco on the other hand sat down next to her.

"So what's been going on Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Well I was thinking, maybe I can come over tonight." she said. Draco thought about this, yes the two did spend many nights together in the Slytherin Dormitories, maybe it wouldn't be too bad now.

"Alright, come around nine." Draco answered, the burnets face lit up, and the two continued talking.

"Mione!" Ron called, as he walked into the library. Madam Pierce shushed him and he started blush.

"Mione!" he called again, this time in a whisper.

"What Ronald?" Hermione said, standing up.

"I'm sorry, for how I left you yesterday, here these are for you." he said, handing her a lovely bouquet of flowers.

"Ron, they're gorgeous." she said, giving him a kiss. "Just please don't get so angry, it's neither of all faults we're living together."

"I know, I just hate the fact that your living their alone with that git."

"Ron, I appreciate your concern but really, I can take care of myself." she said smiling.

"I suppose your right. Come on lets get some breakfast." Hermione smiled and the two walked into the Great Hall holding hands. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and had a quick bite before they went to class. Draco glanced and saw how Hermione was no longer upset and the two looked quite happy. Draco felt upset by this but he choose to ignore these feeling and concentrate on the porridge in front of him instead.

The day had gone by slowly, and Hermione was relived to be coming up to the Heads tower. She said the password and stepped inside, collapsing on the couch. A few minutes later she herd the door swing open and Draco copied her previous actions. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Long day too?" she asked.

"Bloody yes." he replied with a smirk.

"You know, later we have a prefects meeting." Hermione said in a not so happy voice.

"Damn it. What time?"

"7:30, here." Hermione replied.

"That's just dandy. Speaking of dandy, you and Weasley seem a little better."

"Yeah, he's stilled bummed out about this Heads sharing a dorm thing."

" Just tell him to shut up." Hermione laughed. "You know what Granger, I expected you to be more annoying, but I suppose your not that bad." Draco said truthfully.

"Well Malfoy, besides the fact that you leave your clothes lying around everywhere and you sing in the shower, I guess your tolerable to live with yourself. Though what I don't understand is why a boy as rich as you can't afford some singing lessons." Draco shook his head and before Hermione knew it, she was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Malfoy," Hermione laughed, as she picked it up and pelted it back.

"Owe, Granger, you've got an arm." Hermione smirked.

"Just for a warning, Ron's spending the night, so I would sing quietly or sound proof the bathroom, I mean unless you want the fact that you sing like a dying hippogriff going around the school."

"Funny Granger, I'll sound proof my bathroom if you sound proof your bedroom." he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pansy's staying with me tonight.' he said before she entered her room.

"Don't give her the password." Hermione replied.

"I'm not, don't worry." Draco said.

"Alright, remember the prefects are coming at 7:30, so please, put your underwear away." Hermione said again smirking, and she disappeared into her room.

Around six o'clock Hermione decided she'd go to Gryffindor tower.

"Malfoy, pick up your shit before the other prefects come, if they see clothes laying everywhere they might start to assume things."

"Shut up Granger, you'd be lucky if they thought I was sleeping with you." she herd Draco yell from his room.

"Malfoy, I have a boyfriend, Ron. Remember?"

"Gingers don't count. Anyways, can you bring me back something for dinner?"

"Fine. But if this place is still a mess I'm going to conveniently drop it." Hermione called back, as she

departed for the Gryffindor common room.

When she entered, she saw Ron and Harry playing wizard chess, while Ginny was working on some

homework.

"Hermione, I miss you. I never get to see you!" Ginny said, giving her friend a hug.

"I miss you to Gin, how about Friday night you come over and we'll have a girls night." Hermione offered.

"That sounds perfect!" she said with a smile.

"Well who wants dinner?' Hermione asked as her stomach rumbled. The four friends got up and walked

down to the Great Hall.

"So don't forget about that prefects meeting." Hermione said, reminding Ron.

"I know, Lavender reminded me last night." Ron replied as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

They all ate a nice dinner and around seven they decided to depart for their separate places. Hermione

grabbed a plate and put some chicken and noodles on it, along with a couple slices of bread.

"What's that for?' Ron asked as the couple walked towards the Heads dorms.

"Draco asked me to bring him back some dinner. " she said as they walked up few flights off steps.

"And you did?" Ron replied.

"Well yeah, Ron I'm going to be living with him all year, I might as well be as civil as possible." Hermione

reasoned. "Just be nice tonight. Malfoy told me Pansy's also staying the night, let's just try to make it

through as painless as possible."

"Fine." Ron agreed. The pair entered into the Dormitory, to see Draco lounging on the couch reading.

"Good job Malfoy, this place looks close to how it did when we first moved in."

"The house elves were happy to do it too!" Malfoy smirked. Hermione's face looked appalled.

"Granger don't get your knickers in a knot, I was joking." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyways did you

bring the food?" he asked standing up.

"Here." she said handing him a plate of food."

"Thanks Granger." he replied, starting to eat.

"Make sure you put a spell on the door so it'll open for the prefects." Hermione said as she sat down on the

couch. Following Hermione, Ron took a seat next to her.

"Already did," he said, in between bites of food. Draco waited for a response but when he glanced over he

realized he wasn't going to get one.

"Oi, I'm eating in my room." Draco said aloud, giving the kissing couple their privacy. There was a knock

at the door but Hermione choose to ignore it, next thing she knew there was someone swearing in her

Living room.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you should leave a do not disturb sign up." Blaise said as he sat down getting ready

for the meeting. (Blaise had replaced Draco as prefect.) Hermione and Ron pulled apart, just as the

Ravenclaw prefects were entering. Lavender arrived next followed by Pansy, and a few minutes later

Hannah and Ernie showed up holding hands .

"Alright." Draco said, exiting his bedroom, "Let's get started."

The group discussed many things and finally at 9 o'clock everyone was gone, well everyone except Ron,

Pansy, and of course, Blaise.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Blaise said, standing up. "Goodnight Drake, Hermione, Pansy, and weasel."

Draco smirked and Ron's face darkened.

"Ron he's kidding." Hermione whispered.

"Off course I am Granger." Blaise said smirking as he exited the porthole.

"Ron come on, let's got bed." Hermione said, pulling her boyfriend up, wanting to avoid any awkward

situations.

"Alright." the redhead agreed walking toward his room.

"Granger, don't forget about that silencing charm." Draco said smirking. Ron started to blush and Pansy

was cackling.

"Oh I won't. And Pansy, if Malfoy suggests a shower or if he ever wants to serenade you, Run. Far, far

Away." Hermione said chucking, Ron started to laugh harder then necessary and the couple disappeared

into Hermione's bedroom.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! Please review, they give me motivation to continue! Thanks, J.**


	5. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, even though I really, really, really want it to be, it's not!**

Hermione woke up, expecting to find Ron but instead the bed was empty. Disappointed, Hermione walked into the common room, and to her surprise she found Draco sitting there, also alone.

"Where's Pansy?" Hermione asked, sitting down across from Draco.

"No idea, I woke up alone." Draco said, disappointedly. "Where's Weasley." Hermione shrugged.

"The bed was empty." Draco started to chuckle. "Why the hell is that funny, you were ditched too!" Hermione asked, shocked at how amusing he found it.

"It's not that, it's just kind of funny that we both were left by people who are completely under our league."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well even an ex-death eater like myself can get someone better then Pansy, and you sure as hell can do a lot better then Weasley." Hermione blushed.

"Ron's good to me though, he loves me." Hermione stated.

"Then why isn't he here?" Draco asked.

"I don't need to defend who I date in front of you!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have class I need to get ready for!" she stomping towards her room.

"Granger it's Saturday, surely not even you has class." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione huffed,

"Fine! I need to go and study!" Hermione yelled, slamming her door closed . Draco chucked at Hermione's feistiness. A few minutes later Hermione emerged wearing muggle clothing.

"Don't forget Granger, you signed us up for Saturday night prefects duty." Draco reminded her .

"Damn it." he herd her say. "All right from what time?"

"Eleven to one." Draco replied.

"Alright thanks Malfoy. Now I have to go find a red headed bastard." Hermione said as she exited the Head's quarters. Hermione marched all the way to the Gryffindor Common room, looking for a certain red head, Ron Weasley. When she got their though Harry and Ginny were the only two still there.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked her two friends.

"He's in the Great Hall, he just left about ten minutes to go and get breakfast." Ginny replied.

"We're just about to go, would you like to join us?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head and the three made their way to the Great Hall. As soon as Hermione saw Ron, she punched him in the arm.

"Oi, what was that for? " he asked.

"For not being there when I woke up!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione I'm sorry for that, but I had something I had to pick up." Ron said truthfully.

"What was more important then me?" Hermione asked.

"This." Ron said, pulling out a large diamond ring. Hermione's face looked shocked as Ron got on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you so very much, would you please give me the honor of being your husband." Ron said, in the middle of the whole school.

"Yes, of course." Hermione said, as tears started to fall down her cheek. Ron slipped the ring on Hermione's finger and Hermione embraced him in a passionate kiss. The whole hall was filled with sighs and giggles, and several girls came over to gush over Hermione's ring. After they were done with breakfast, everyone went back up to Gryffindor Tower, where everybody was excited to hear about the engagement. The four friends spent the day in Gryffindor tower, playing chess and just chilling out. Finally at around ten, Hermione stood up. "Well, I'm going back to my dorms for a quick nap, I have patrol duties tonight and other wise I might fall asleep." Hermione said yawning. She bid everyone farewell and gave Ron a quick kiss. As she entered the Heads dorms she walked over to her scarlet couch and laid down. She closed her eyes and was out within minutes.

Draco entered the Dorms around 10:50. As soon as he walked in he saw Hermione sleeping on the couch.

"Granger, Granger." he said, gently shaking her. "Granger, we have patrol duties." Hermione turned on her side.

"I don't want to go." Hermione whined.

"Well Granger I wanted to stick Saturday evenings on the Hufflepuffs, but you thought as Heads we should do it." Draco explained.

"That was really stupid of me." Hermione said through the pillow.

"Well, yeah. No disagreements here." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione threw the pillow she had at Draco who started to chuckle.

"Come on Granger." Draco said, picking up the pillow.

The two started patrolling the halls, after fifteen minutes of silence, Hermione started to speak.

"So, Ron told me why he wasn't there this morning."

"Really? And why was that?" Draco asked casually. Hermione held up her hand, and Draco gazed at the rock on her finger. "Granger, is that what I think it is?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Isn't it pretty?" Hermione asked, admiring her finger.

"Granger, I'm not trying to tell you your making a mistake but are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked raising and eyebrow.

"I think so." Hermione replied. " And not to be rude but why do you care Malfoy? You've always hated me? " she asked curiously.

"Granger, it's not that I've actually hated you, I grew up in household where muggles and muggle borns were looked down upon. I've been taught since day one to dislike people like you and I was told you weren't worthy to even shine my shoes." Draco said truthfully.

"But Malfoy, didn't you know that was stupid and wrong?" Hermione asked as if it was the simplest thing.

"Once when I was six I made friends with a muggle boy while my mother had to run into a muggle grocery shop. After my father found out I was beaten and I wasn't fed for a week. I figured they must be pretty bad if my father was treating me so harshly, though that was before I realized how sick he actually was."

"You were beaten?" Hermione asked shocked, Draco chuckled.

"Granger when you have a father as evil as mine, you get beaten for almost everything." he replied. Hermione looked horrified, "Anyways, let's talk about something else." Draco suggested. Hermione nodded her head.

"The reason why I think you should consider holding off on your engagement is I don't think Weasley deserves you."

"Really Malfoy? And why is that?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Because I've never seen you cry before, and I've said some pretty nasty things to you in the past. You're a strong witch and if someone who says they love you makes you cry like that then they don't deserve you."

"Well thanks Malfoy." Hermione replied, thinking about what he had said.

The two continued patrolling the halls and finally at one they took off towards their dorms.

"Goodnight Malfoy." Hermione said as she entered room.

"Goodnight Granger." he called back, smiling to himself. Draco stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, by the time his head hit his pillow he was already out.

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review and I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow! ****J Thanks J.**


	6. Sunday, a day for fun! Or is it?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, only my fan fiction ideas are!**

Hermione woke up to the sun shining through her window, smiling, she stretched and got out of bed. With out thinking she walked into the bathroom. "AAAHHH!" she screamed. Blushing, she ran out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry Malfoy!" Hermione called through the door, "I forgot I shared a bathroom." Draco opened the door and stepped out.

"It's ok Granger, I have under wear on, though maybe you weren't planning on that." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said, her cheeks still flushed.

"Does Weasley know you want some of this?" he said, continuing to smirk.

"Malfoy, go put some clothes on!' Hermione exclaimed, pushing the blonde out of her bedroom.

"Granger, if you want you can join me." Draco said winking.

"I'll pass, I never was fond of ferrets." Hermione replied, slamming her bedroom door.

Draco chuckled on the other side of the door and quickly finished up. After he was dressed, he entered the common room.

"Granger, are you studying? On a Sunday?" Draco asked.

"I just remembered, we have a Potions and History of Magic test tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed flipping threw a book.

"Granger, you'll be fine. Go out and have some fun, it's Sunday!" Draco said walking towards her.

"Malfoy, I'm not taking any chances!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco pulled her book away from her grasps.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you, give my book back or I'll hex you." she replied, holding her wand.

"No Granger, it's Sunday and your going to have a little fun!" Draco said, vanishing her book. Hermione looked pretty pissed at Draco's last action. "Now," he continued, "I'm having a few friends over in about an hour. You go and hang out with your friends and I'll give you your books back later."

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Granger, go have some fun." Draco said pointing towards the door. Hermione flashed him a dirty look but proceeded out. Walking swiftly to the Gryffindor Common room, she made it there in no time.

"Hey Mione." Harry said, as she entered the common room.

"Hey Harry, where's Gin?" she asked.

"Still sleeping, just like her brother." he said with a chuckle.

"Well I think I'll get him up." Hermione said, winking at Harry. Hermione walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. She entered into the their usual room and quietly opened the door. Silently she walked across the room and to the only filled bed. Gently shaking her fiancé she began to wake him. Ron slightly opened his eyes, "Hermione?" he said raising his eyelid.

"Morning Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully as she gave him a kiss.

"Morning!" Ron said, pulling her back down for more. The couple made out for a while and by the time they were down stairs Ginny and Harry were sitting together. The four went down for a quick breakfast and then they were off for a day of relaxation. As they were laying under the giant willow tree Ginny started to speak.

"So Hermione, I'm surprised at you." she truthfully.

"And why is that Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's Sunday, and usually you studying." Harry added in.

"About that, Malfoy vanished my books and then kicked me out to have some fun." she said laughing.

"You know, that ferrets starting to grow on me, well except the book stealing part." Ron suddenly looked offended.

"Hermione, we hate Malfoy, remember?" Ron said.

"I know but maybe he's not so bad." she tried to reason.

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny started, "I think the war has changed a lot of people. Plus look at his father, I don't know how I would have turned out if my father was Luscious." Ginny said honestly. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Ron looked appalled at what they were saying.

"What ever, Hermione I just don't want you getting to buddy buddy with him." Ron said.

"Ron, we may be engaged but you have no control on who I make friends with." Hermione said standing up.

"I know Mione, I just don't you want to change your mind about marrying me." Ron said, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Ron, I'm certainly not going to leave you for Draco, I love you." she said as she gave him a kiss. Ron smiled and everyone continued to talk and enjoy their day. Finally around seven,

"Oi, I've got to study!" Hermione said standing up.

"We were just about to grab dinner love, why don't you first eat."

"No, I really need to go, we have two tests tomorrow! Malfoy said he was having friends over so I'm sure there'll be some food left." Hermione said as she gave Ron a quick kiss. "Ron your welcome to come over later and stay the night." she said, while hugging Ginny and Harry.

"I would but Lavender and I have prefects duty. How about tomorrow?" he suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Hermione replied as she dashed away. Hermione flew into the Head's common room yelling, "Malfoy I had fun, now give me my bloody books." Hermione stopped when she herd more then just Draco's laugh.

"Well Hermione, welcome to the party." Blaise said chuckling.

"Actually, I need to study." Hermione said, walking towards Draco.

"Granger sit down, have a glass of fire whisky." Draco said, handing her a glass.

"Malfoy!" again everyone chuckled.

"Everyone's leaving in a hour, I'll give you your books then." he said seriously.

"Fine, but if you ever take my books again, God so help you." she said giving him a nasty look. Draco only smirked.

"Everyone this is Granger." Draco said, "And Granger this is Theodore Nott, Jackson Avery, and Michael Carrow."

"Hey what about me?" Blaise asked insulted.

"Blaise I already know you, you practically live here." Hermione laughed.

"I still like to feel special now and then." Hermione smiled and shook each one of the boys hands. Hermione had a nice conversation and realized they weren't that much different from Harry and Ron. Waving goodbye to each of them, she promised them they'd do this again soon.

"That was actually fun." Hermione said honestly to Draco.

"See my friends aren't so bad." Hermione nodded in agreement. "And here, are your books." Draco said handing her the volumes.

"Thank you Malfoy, I had a good day."

Hermione sat down on the couch and started studying, after about twenty minutes she was joined by Draco. Raising her brow, Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

"You've inspired me." he said, continuing to read. Hermione smiled into her book and picked up where she left off. A few hours later, around 11:30 Draco started to talk.

"I don't know about you Granger but all this studying has gotten me hungry."

"Yeah, I skipped dinner myself. Are you up for a little late night trip to the kitchens?" she asked.

"You read my mind."

The pair got up and snuck down to the Hogwarts kitchen. As soon as they tickled the pear, they were attached by house elves who were thrilled to see Hermione. Hermione hugged each and everyone of them and said a special hello to Kreacher. After having their arms stuffed with food, the two departed back to the common room. On their way up, when they reached the 5th floor, they herd a moaning sound.

"Draco do you think someone's you know what in there?" she asked pointing towards a broom closet.

"if you mean having sex Granger, yes defiantly." he said, tiptoeing towards the door. The two approached the door and Hermione pulled it open, shocked at what she saw, Hermione dropped the food she was holding.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco screamed, as he saw the weasel having sex with Lavender. This got both of their attention, the two quickly stopped and tried to cover up as best as possible.

"Hermione this isn't what it looks like!" Ron said, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red by the second.

"Really? Oh see I was under the impression my fiancé, excuse me, Ex-fiancé was doing it with a slut in the broom closet, please enlighten me on what was really going on?" Hermione yelled angrily.

"Hermione it's just."

"No Ronald, shut the hell up. You bastard, I can't believe you would do this to me, the day after our engagement!" Hermione ripped the ring off her finger and nailed him in the head with it and took off running.

"Weasley, your such a jack ass." Draco said as he took off for Hermione. "Granger, wait." Draco yelled as he chased her down the hall. When she finally got to the entrance for the Head's dorms she collapsed.

"Wolfs bane." Draco told the portrait as he picked Hermione up and carried her onto the couch. Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest as the two sat on the couch. Draco sat silently, stroking her back as she cried. After about a half hour Hermione sat up.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you being there for me" Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Your welcome Granger, can I do or get you something?" Draco offered.

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Hermione said standing up. "I think I'm going to skip class tomorrow though, so do you think maybe you could fill Harry and Ginny in on the situation." she asked. Draco nodded his head.

"Off course." he said. "Wait." he started, right before she entered her room. "Granger, you're a beautiful witch, don't let Weasley or anyone else tell you other wise." Hermione nodded her head and disappeared into her room. Draco could hear her sobbing and listened how it slowly turned into heavy breathing. About an hour later Draco went to bed, ready to kill the weasel for what he did Hermione.

**Well I hope you liked it! There's going to be a lot more Draco Hermione action from now on! Please review and thanks for reading! -J**


	7. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione woke up a lot later then she normally would for a school day. Getting out of bed, the first stop she made was the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the hot water soothe her. Still upset, Hermione continued to cry the whole way. After she had dried her hair and brushed her teeth, Hermione changed into a tank top and a pair of plaid pajama pants. Parking herself on the couch she saw a large covered platter with a note, which read, _To: Granger From: The incredible bouncing ferret_. Hermione smiled slightly at this. Lifting up the cover, Hermione saw a giant breakfast that was being kept warm for her using a spell. Hermione gratefully dug into the eggs and bacon, finishing off with a slice of toast. Feeling full she laid down on the couch, and grabbed a book of the coffee table. Reading to herself, Hermione started to doze off, until she herd a knock at the door. Pushing herself off the couch, she stood up and walked over to the porthole. Hermione opened the door to see the very person she was hoping to avoid, forever.

"Hermione can I come in?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said, ready to slam the door.

"Wait," he said as he blocked the door from closing. "I brought you these." he said, while handing her the bouquet.

"Ron, this isn't something you can just fix with an apology and flowers." Hermione said, again trying to close the door.

"Please, just take this back." Ron begged, trying to give her the ring. Now Hermione looked infuriated, throwing the flowers at the red head, Hermione slammed the door and sat on the couch, crying her eyes out again. Ron continued to slam the door,

"Please Hermione, let me in, give me another chance." he called.

"Get away from here you bastard." Hermione yelled, continuing to sob. Just then there was a loud yell and the porthole swung open. Hermione shot up, wand in hand and ready to fire. Draco saw Hermione's tear stained face and walked over to her. Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco, and just like last night, cried into his chest. After about twenty minutes Hermione sat up and dried her eyes.

"Thanks for breakfast and getting rid of Ron." Hermione said motioning towards the leftovers that still sat on the coffee table.

"Your welcome, I also brought you your work, and Potter and the Weaslette will be over in about an hour with dinner. Right now the weasel is probably hiding from them, though I must say, if the Weaslette was after me, I'd definitely be staying under cover." Draco said, Hermione smiled slightly, knowing how vicious Ginny could be. "So what did the he do while he was here?" Draco asked.

"He gave me flowers and tried to make me take his ring back." Hermione said running a hand through her hair.

"And you-,"

"And I slammed the door in his bloody face." Hermione said proudly.

"Good job Granger. Now normally we would have patrol tonight, but Blaise volunteered himself and Pansy to the job." Draco said, trying to get her mind off the scum ball.

"I just don't understand. " Hermione said sadly. "I mean what does Lavender have?"

"It's not what she has, it's what she's lacking. Lavender is a brainless buffoon, and it just so happens that her and Weasley have that in common. Just because Weasley's a moron and he cheated on you with a slut, that doesn't mean your less desirable then her. It just makes Weasley a bigger ass then everyone thought." Hermione smiled at him.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded. The pair sat in silence for awhile until Hermione started to talk.

"Malfoy, this is so weird, us being nice to each other." Hermione said, playing with her fingers.

"Granger, you have no idea. At the beginning of the year I was really dreading this, but your really not that bad." Hermione smiled.

"Neither are you. Now if you don't mind I need your Slytherin advice, will you help me get back at Ron?" she asked.

"Granger, I can't resist revenge, it comes with being a Slytherin. And I think I know just how to do it." Draco replied.

"And what do you suggest?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to give you a makeover."

"Malfoy a makeover? How is that going to help."

"Because Granger, we're going to make you look so irresistible, he'll be kicking himself in the ass.":

"Maybe it could work." Hermione said, starting to see the genius in his plans.

"Go into your rooms and bring out your uniform." Draco instructed, Hermione nodded her head and brought out several articles of clothing. Draco took her skirt and shortened it with his wand. "There Granger, that will make him jealous." he said smugly. Hermione snorted.

"Malfoy I don't want to look like a whore. Though I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

"Granger, every male at this school would like that. For eight years everyone's been dying to know what's under those robes. You'll be sure to find another guy in no time!"

"But Malfoy, I don't want another guy like Ron, I want someone who will appreciate every aspect of me, not just how good I look in a mini skirt."

"Granger, Weasley cheated on you, so to make him feel like the jack ass that he is we boost your sex appeal. Therefore he'll see that your much more attractive then that slut."

"Malfoy, I think your on to something." Hermione said, as the idea dawned on her. Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Mione, it's Harry and I, we've brought dinner." Ginny called from the other side of the entrance. Draco motioned to Hermione to stay seated, and he went and got the door.

"Potter, Weasley." Draco said with a nod as he opened the door. The couple stepped in, holding each, a tray of food. Ginny quickly walked over and set the food down, embracing Hermione in a hug.

"I'm so sorry my brother is such an ass." Ginny said, hugging her friend. Once they were done, Harry came over and hugged her.

"Hermione, I've got your back, I'm sorry this all happened." Harry said. The three friends sat down on the couch, and Ginny started to lay the food out.

"I'm just going to hang out with Blaise and give you some privacy." Draco said, walking towards the porthole.

"Malfoy your welcome to stay and eat, plus I want to tell them about our plan." Draco looked over at Harry who nodded in agreement. The four sat down and started to eat, then Harry spoke,

"It's funny, I never thought I'd be eating dinner with Malfoy, trash talking Ron. The three of us fought a war together, lived in a damn tent together for almost a year, just for him to blow eight years of friendship." Ginny put a comforting arm around Harry.

"And a perfectly good marriage." Hermione added with a sigh. "I guess I better owl Molly tomorrow and tell her the weddings off."

"Already did it! In fact I suspect my dear brother will be receiving a howler in the morning." Ginny said with a Slytherin worthy smirk. "Now we have a very important issue to discuss, revenge." Draco started to chuckle.

"Potter are all the woman in your life as feisty as these two?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders."Sure feels like it."

"Anyways," Ginny interrupted, "We still have to get back at Ron." she said loudly.

"Well actually Gin, Draco and I already have an idea." Hermione said. Hermione and Draco explained their plan to Ginny and Harry. Once they were done Harry nodded in agreement, but Ginny had a better idea.

"Personally, I think it needs something." Ginny said. "I think Hermione needs a new guy in her life to show Ron he's really screwed and that Hermione's moved on."

"And who exactly do you recommend?" Hermione asked.

"Draco." she replied simply.

**Well I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, it might be a few days for an update because I'll be out of town for a few days but I'll try to get it up soon. Thanks, J.**


	8. Revenge tastes the sweetest

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly isn't mine. **

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, with a shocked look on her face, Hermione wasn't the only one though Harry and Draco also looked taken back by the suggestion.

"He's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed. "Who does Ron hate the most out of anyone here?" she asked.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied quietly.

"And your living together which would only leave Ron to speculate." Hermione looked like she was considering, Malfoy still looked a little skeptical?

"Won't the school know this is some sort of scam? I mean Granger and I haven't been on the best or terms or any terms for that matter, for the last eight years?"

"I don't think so, they'll be too worked about the fact that Hermione got in engaged two days later she's kissing Malfoy." Ginny exclaimed.

"Well Granger, Weasley has a point. I'll help you out if it keeps Pansy away. She has not left me alone since I confronted her about Saturday morning."

"Harry what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I think it could work, plus I would rather have Malfoy be her fake date then another Slytherin creep, and seeing that McLaggen has graduated I think Draco's our best option. That feels almost wrong to say." Harry laughed, Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well Granger, I'm game." Draco stated.

"Alright." Hermione agreed. "But what if Malfoy and I can't get along?"

"Yeah, Granger and myself are prone to fighting."

"Just think about how repulsive you find Pansy. " Harry suggested.

"And you need to start calling each other by your first names, non of this Granger Malfoy crap." Ginny added.

"I think I can manage that." Draco started, "What do you think Granger-I mean Hermione? Damn it."

"Well Draco, I think I can at least handle it." she smirking.

"Well Hermione, I have to go." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug. "And Malfoy, good luck." Harry also hugged Hermione and politely nodded at Draco and he to left, but not without also wishing them the best of luck.

"Well Malfoy, how are we going to do this?" Hermione asked, sinking into the couch.

"Well Hermione, first you should remember to call me Draco." he replied, happy that it was now his time to smirk. Hermione picked up a pillow and nailed him with it.

"Oi! Must you always turn to violence?" he asked, as he returned the pillow back.

"Draco, you can't hit your fake date, it violates all the rules!" she exclaimed, nailing him once again.

"But you can hit me woman?" Draco asked, standing up with the pillow in hand.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" she said innocently.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione please, I need to talk to talk to you!" Ron's voice called threw the door.

"No, go away!" she yelled back.

"Hermione what do you say we put our fake dating to the test?" Draco asked as he dropped the pillow, Hermione grinned. Quickly Draco pulled his short off and he walked over and opened the door. "Weasley, what do you want?" he sneered.

"I want to speak to Hermione." Ron said, standing up straight so that he was taller then Draco.

"And why should I let you speak to my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Oh didn't you hear Ronnie?" Hermione asked, with only a blanket wrapped around her walking towards Draco. Draco put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Now, if you'll please excuse us we have something to finish." Hermione said winking at Draco.

"Yes we do dear." Draco replied. "So get the hell away Weasley, or I'll put you in detention for a month." and Draco slammed the door shut. Hermione and Draco stood right outside the door.

"Draco, Draco!" Hermione giggled.

"Come on Hermione, let's go to my room." Draco said. And the two walked and sat on the couch.

Ron had an appalled look on his face after hearing this, and he sulked back to Gryffindor tower. Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione sat laughing on the couch.

"Thank you so much Draco." Hermione said, starting to catch her breath.

"Messing with Weasley is my pleasure!" he laughed.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said with a yawn. Draco nodded and he too went to bed, not sure what to expect for the day to come.

Hermione woke up and took a quick shower. Once she was finished, she applied some makeup and then threw on her new and improved school uniform.

"Damn." Draco said, as Hermione walked out. Hermione blushed. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well let's try to tick off the ferret off as much as possible, and just confuse the hell out of the rest of the school. " Draco said casually, Hermione snorted.

"Alright, let's do this." she said nervously.

"Hermione, it'll be fine." Draco assured her as they walked down the hallway.

"But what if they know we're faking?" she asked.

"Then we'll just have to put on a good show." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and opened the door for her. The couple stepped into the Great Hall and shocked the whole school. With all eyes on them, Draco walked Hermione over to the Gryffindor table and kissed her on the cheek, then he strutted over to his own table and took a seat next to Blaise. Blaise gave him a puzzled look, but Draco simply mouthed, I'll explain later.

"You and Granger?" Nott asked, surprised. Draco nodded.

"When did she get so hot?" Jackson also asked, but stopped when he Draco gave him a dirty look. They all had a pleasant conversation until….

"Draaaaaaakie, is this true? Are you with that mudblood?" Pansy whined.

"It is true, and if you ever call her a mudblood again, I'm going to hex your lips off." Draco warned.

"But Draco, your suppose to love me?" she said.

"Well guess what Pansy, I don't. I don't care how much you whine or complain, I never will." Draco drawled.

"But-"

"I think you should leave." Blaise interrupted, just as the post came." Pansy scoffed away, just as several owls flew past them. Then someone from the Gryffindor table yelled, "Hey, that's a howler!" Suddenly the whole hall was quiet and then…

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE! SHE WAS THE BEST GIRLFRIEND YOU'VE EVER HAD! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW AWAY ALL OF THAT HISTORY YOU TWO HAD FOR SOME SLUT, IT ALREADY DIDN'T WORK OUT WITH. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE EXTREMLY PISSED AT YOU AND SO ARE ALL YOUR BROTHERS. I WOULDN'T BLAME HERMIONE IF SHE NEVER TALKED TO YOU AGAIN, SO LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE. OH AND HERMIONE DEAR IF YOU HEAR THIS, PLEASE DON'T LET THE ACTS OF MY ASSINE SON RUIN YOUR REALTIONSHIP WITH ARTHUR AND I, WE STILL LOVE YOU." Everyone turned to Ron who was blushing madly. Quickly he got up and headed to his first class with Lavender who was equally embarrassed. Draco got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table,

"Wow, really knows how to inflict pain on her children?" he asked Hermione. Ginny nodded her head and laughed.

"You have know idea Malfoy?" Draco chuckled.

"Well Weasley I don't think I'd care to find out." Harry nodded his head.

"Anyways dear, I thought we could go to class a little early." Draco said to Hermione. She nodded her head and the couple departed for Potions, hand in hand.

Class went on as usual for Hermione except for the looks of approval from the males and all the looks of envy from the females. Who knew a slightly shorter skirt and a few buttons undone would make such a big deal? Hermione was happy when she finally arrived home, she was sick of hearing people whispers. Taking a seat on her favorite couch, she started her homework, just to be interrupted by two very loud Slytherins. Blaise and Draco.

"So Hermione," Blaise started, "When your finished with Draco, can you be my fake date?"

"Oh Blaise, I will never tire of your humor." she replied sarcastically.

"Granger I'm just messing with you, I actually think this may be a good idea." Blaise replied honestly. "Though I'm kind of offended that you picked this pasty face bloke over me." Draco chuckled,

"Honestly Blaise, we want Hermione to be seen with someone attractive." Blaise chuckled,

"Funny mate, but really I think it'll really get to Weasley, and maybe instead of the already short skirt you just walk around naked?" he suggested. Now it was Blaise's turn get hit with a pillow. "Alright, maybe not then?" he asked Hermione.

"Yeah, maybe not." she answered smiling. The three had a nice chat and around 6 o'clock, they departed for dinner. Draco saw Weasley sitting with Lavender so he, feeling a little daring, decided to accompany Hermione at the Gryffindor table. As soon as he sat down, several gasps were herd but he choose to ignore them, just concentrating on his 'fake' girlfriend.

"So how was your day?" Ginny asked Hermione, while starring at Draco.

"Erm Weasley, what are you bloody starring at ?" Draco asked.

"Oh-sorry. It's just you sitting at a table with people who hate you takes ball, more then I thought you had." "Well thanks, but why aren't you starring at your brother? He's doing the same thing as me." Ginny snorted.

"That's not balls, he eats more then 12 fat men, and he has to sit somewhere." Draco and Hermione both laughed at this.

"Anyways," Hermione said, trying to get the conversation back on topic, "My day was good, except for all the weird looks I kept getting. I think I finally know how Harry feels."

"Amen." Harry said with food in his mouth. Ginny laughed but scowled her boyfriend for being as bad as her brother. As soon as Hermione was done, she bid her friends goodbye and Draco and herself walked back up to their heads dorm. Hermione sat down on the couch with a book and began to read.

"I'll see you later." Draco called after he threw on his Quidditch robes, "I have Quidditch practice."

"Alright I'll see you then." Hermione yelled back, concentrating on her book. Draco left in a semi good mood but when returned he was furious. Since technically it was his eighth year, the quidditch captain spot was given to a current 7th year who had decided to take away Draco's spot as seeker and make him a chaser instead. Draco had been seeker since his first year, why did this little shit think he could take it away? Slamming the porthole door closed, he stomped into the dormitory. A small smile graced his lips as he saw Hermione sleeping on the couch book in hand. The light from the fire danced across her body and she looked simply beautiful, Draco thought. Walking over to her he lifted the book from her grasps and set it on the coffee table, then he gently picked her up and slowly carried her to her room. Draco pushed Hermione's door open and stepped inside. Carefully he placed her on her bed and left the room. That night Draco dreamed of Hermione and how her warm body felt against him.

**Well I'm sorry for such a long wait! Like I said, I went on a mini vacation and I just got back last night. My parents wanted an 'electronic free' time so I had to leave my laptop at home. I hope you enjoyed and I'm planning to update soon ****J Thanks, J. **


	9. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the Genius behind Harry Potter, I only incorporate my 'what if's' **

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Hermione, happy birthday to you!" Hermione smiled and blew out the candles. Today was September 19th, her 18th birthday.

"Thanks." she said to her friends after they had finished singing. Draco had thrown her a surprise party which consisted of Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Blaise. They cut the cake and everyone dug in.

"This is delicious!" Ginny exclaimed after tasting the cake. "Malfoy, I didn't know you could cook?" Draco chuckled.

"I can't, but the house elves are sure willing to bake when you bring Potter with you." Everyone laughed at that. Hermione smiled at the scene in front of her, it made her so happy that Harry and Draco got along, she was just sad Ron had to hurt her in order for the bonding to occur. But Ron didn't care he kept hurting her more and more. Only a few days ago just as the first quidditch match of the season ended, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, after Harry caught the snitch he once again pulled out the ring he had for Hermione, except this time he gave it to Lavender who happily said yes. Afterwards there was a party at Gryffindor tower Hermione decided to go but soon left not able to stand Lavender and Ron constant urge to be glued together. That night she left and again broke down in front of Draco who comforted her. Hermione wasn't sure what she'd do without Draco, in fact they'd actually formed a friendship. They spent many evenings studying together or just having conversations. It was clear to Hermione now why he was made head boy, behind his hard shell laid a brilliant mind just yearning to be exposed.

"Mione, open mine and Harry's first." Ginny said snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Alright," she said, happily taking the present and carefully ripping the paper off. "Oh my it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she lifted the dress out of its packaging.

"We thought you'd like it!" Ginny replied, hugging her friend. Hermione got to work and opened the other presents, she received several boxes of sweets from Dean and Seamus, a book called "The Healing Fungus of the Twenty-First Century" from Blaise, and a beautiful necklace with a solitaire emerald from Draco.

"Thanks for coming." Hermione said awhile later as everyone departed back home. Using magic herself and Draco both managed to clean up the parties mess in a matter of minutes. As Draco was walking upstairs she stopped him.

"Thank you Draco, for everything, the party and this beautiful necklace. I feel bad taking it though."

"Hermione it was my pleasure, and don't forget I'm rich. I figured it would really piss off Weasley after that proposal stunt he pulled a few days ago.

"I really appreciate all that you've done for me." she said honestly.

"Hey, I don't mind and I hope you like the necklace."

"Will you help me put it on?" Hermione asked.

"I can probably help you out with that." he replied. Hermione handed Draco the necklace and turned around. Gingerly, Draco undid the clasps and placed it around Hermione's neck.

"Thanks." Hermione said, feeling the newly placed gem. She turned around and her and Draco were closer then they had ever been. Draco had never noticed how pretty Hermione's eyes were, especially when the dim light was dancing off them. Slowly he leaned down and just as she looked up, their lips met. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, what use to be cold and gray was now a warm a silvery shade. Hermione smiled into this kiss surprised at how nice it felt to kiss Draco. Suddenly it occurred to her that she was kissing Draco Malfoy, the boy who tortured her for seven years, if Ron, one of her best friends since she was eleven was willing to cheat on her, surely Draco, a boy who less then a month ago hated her would surely do the same. Scared to face the pain again, Hermione ran into her bedroom leaving a confused Draco behind. Face down she landed on her bed and started to sob.

"Hermione, is everything ok? I've never had a girl run away from me after I kissed her " Draco called from outside the door.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think." Hermione replied, trying to muffle the tears.

"Alright well if you want to talk-" he started.

"I'm fine, really." she assured. Draco took that as she need her privacy and decided to go to bed. He laid in bed thinking about why he kissed Hermione. She was only his fake girlfriend after all, he thought. There was just something about her lips that looked so kissable, and she didn't seem to mind either, well at least until she ran away. That was another question that entered his mind, how bad of kiss could it have been for her to run away in tears? This was something he would have to get to the bottom of. Closing his eyes, and forgetting about what just happened, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hermione sat up in bed trying to sort out her feelings. She knew she had some feelings for Draco, he certainly was attractive and he had been very good to her these last couple of weeks, but she still wasn't completely over Ron yet either. Even though she knew she never wanted to be in any sort of romantic relationship with him again, it still hurt to see him kissing Lavender. Groaning into her pillow, she was confused on what to do. Hopefully, she thought, Draco wouldn't bring up the kiss and she could have more time to think. Shutting off her light, Hermione climbed under her covers and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! I know it's shorter but it seemed like the perfect spot to end it! Please remember to review because they really put a smile on my face! Thanks for reading, J. **


	10. Times to Remember

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Harry Potter, what I do own is…nothing -_- **

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed. Stretching she stepped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, remembering to knock before she entered.

"I'm decent!" Draco called. Hermione turned the handle and entered the bathroom yawning. Grabbing her toothbrush she proceeded to brush her teeth. After using a bit of mouth rinse she washed her face and combed her hair.

"Good morning Hermione." Draco said after he finished brushing his teeth.

"Good morning Draco, I'm sorry about yesterday." Hermione said, blushing.

"It should be me apologizing, I've never made a girl cry by kissing her." Hermione cracked a smile.

"Draco it's just I'm not ready, for any of this." she said, "I just got swept away in the moment."

"I feel the same way, not that your not a lovely woman, I'm just not looking for that." Hermione smiled and the two continued to get ready. After, the two returned to their rooms and got dressed, thankful that today was Friday. As Hermione exited her bedroom, she found Draco waiting just as he did every morning.

"So Hermione, considering tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to a small café book store place thing." Hermione laughed.

"Before I say yes, what is a café book store place thing?" Draco rolled his eyes playfully.

"They sell books and food, it's really rather nice."

"In that case I would love you to join at the café book place thing!" she exclaimed.

"Alright Granger, don't wet yourself." Hermione snorted and the two walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, just as she did each day, before they departed for their designated tables. As Hermione sat down, she was greeted with smiles belonging to Harry and Ginny.

"Morning Mione!" Ginny said as she bit into her toast. Harry who was in the midst of chewing his eggs nodded.

"So what plans do you have for tomorrow?" Harry asked after he swallowed.

"Well Draco was telling me about this book store he wanted to take me to." she replied, while spreading marmalade on her toast.

"Well that sounds like fun." Ginny said. "Maybe after you could meet Harry and I for a butterbeer?" She offered.

"That sounds lovely." she replied.

Just then, Ron and Lavender entered the Great Hall, ignoring all the dirty looks they were getting, they took seats a few down from Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, and were talking loudly just to draw attention to themselves.

"So Pavarti, me and Ronald, (thank God, she dropped 'Ron Ron') are planning on getting married as soon as possible. We were thinking in December, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor." she asked. Pavarti giggled, playing along,

"I would love to Lav, I can't wait."

"Potter!" Lavender called, Harry looked up a little confused.

"Ronnie has something to ask you?" she said annoyingly. Harry raised his eye brow to Ron who blushed slightly.

"Will you be my best man?" he asked boldly, getting his confidence back. Snorting Harry shook his head.

"No Ron." he said simply.

"Oh come on, are you really going to side with that bitch." Ron said pointing to Hermione, suddenly the whole hall went quiet.

"Ron, I can't even look at you." Harry said disappointedly. Turning to leave, he and Ginny walked out. Silence took over until Draco came into the equation.

"Weasley, you better watch it." Draco warned as he walked past him.

"Yeah ok." he said standing up. Draco turned around and faced him.

"Weasley, I don't think you want to push me, I was once in Voldermort's inner circle, I know more evil then you can imagine. And if you do anything to Hermione I might put my good judgment behind me and use it." Draco threatened. Ron, now blushing madly, choose to sit down at this. Lavender put his arm around him and gave Draco a dirty.

"What are you looking at slut?" he said, disgusted and walked over to Hermione. Throwing his arm around her the two exited the Great Hall to an applause.

"Thanks Draco," Hermione laughed, "I especially liked the slut part." Draco also chuckled.

"That was honestly, my pleasure." The couple departed, Draco had Herbology and Hermione had History of Magic. When Hermione entered Harry was sitting alone, talking to Dean and Seamus.

"Hey Harry, Seamus and of course Dean." she said, taking the empty seat next to him. Harry grinned,

"Ron's an idiot, remember that." Hermione laughed.

"I've known that for awhile."

"Draco seems good for you." Dean added.

"Never liked that bloke much, but he seems ok." Seamus admitted.

"Seamus I felt the same way, but he really did change, and now he's really sweet." she assured.

"You seem happier then you ever were with 'Ronnie'." Dean added with a laugh. By this time most of the class was in and Mr. Bins began to drawl on about Troll rebellions. Hermione took notes as always but wasn't really into today. Many assignments and several classes later school was over and Hermione headed to the library accompanied by Harry. The two had a potions project to work on together. After about an hour, Harry left because he had quidditch practice. Hermione sat alone reading until dinner, after eating with Draco, the two left for head dorms. Grabbing a book, Hermione sat down on the couch. Draco disappeared into his bedroom and came out with some parchment and a quill. The two sat together, working quietly, until Hermione bid Draco goodnight. Finishing his homework, Draco also decided to join his bed for the night. Yawning he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile. She jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. After a good twenty minutes she got out and quickly dressed. Still smiling, she greeted Draco happily.

"I'm pretty excited!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm glad to know your not dreading it." Draco said sounding relived. Hermione laughed, "So instead of hitting of the Great Hall, let's just go to the café." he suggested.

"Alright." Hermione agreed, shortly after the two departed for the small village.

"This place is wonderful." Hermione exclaimed, as Draco opened the door for her. "I can't believe I've never been here before."

The store was a little run down but had a certain charm to it that Hermione and Draco loved. There were iron garden tables to sit at, and a small glass counter with several different pastries and dessert items to choose from. The walls were lined with dark stained book cases that were stocked full with books. Feeling as if she was in heaven, Hermione immediately started looking through the books, while Draco went and got them breakfast. After about fifteen minutes Draco pulled Hermione away to eat.

"How did you know I loved croissants?" Hermione asked, happy with Draco's choice.

"You just seem like a croissant loving girl." he laughed.

Hermione smiled and spread marmalade on hers.

"You know Draco, I wasn't invited to Ron's wedding." Hermione said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked confused.

"I suppose, I'm just kind of hurt." she said glumly. "I mean most of the wizarding world is going to be there, except me."

"Is Potter going?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Molly begged him and Ginny to show, he always had a soft spot for her." she said, cracking a slight smile at her last words. "That was suppose to be my wedding, before that bitch came in and ruined it."

"Hermione, aren't you happy we found him and Lavender that night?" Draco asked. There was a brief silence, and Hermione groaned.

"I guess, but he cheated on me and was a total jerk, yet he's the one who every night goes to bed with someone who loves him, meanwhile I have a fake date, which is even more pathetic the dating that ginger bastard in the first place." Hermione said, catching her breath.

"Hermione, Lavender loves him, one of the dumbest girls Hogwarts has ever known, they're honestly perfect for each other." he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "And even if we are only 'fake' dating, I still have feeling for you Hermione." he admitted, to her and himself for the first. Then he leaned in, and kissed her. Only this time Hermione didn't object, in fact inside, she knew she secretly wanted him to. After they broke apart, the couple kept eye contact for a few seconds and silence swept over.

"That felt nice." Hermione admitted, Draco nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, originally when I was looking for your birthday present I was going to buy you a garnet for Gryffindor. But the more I thought about it the more I wanted to link the present to myself. I realized that I might just have actual feelings for you, but I wasn't ready to admit it yet to myself. And then after what Lavender did yesterday it hurt me what she did to you and I knew there was no more denying." Hermione starred into his silver eyes and found only truth in what he said.

Hermione let a smile grace her lips and this time she started the kiss. After a few minutes they once again broke apart.

"Hermione, maybe we should end our arrangement.." Draco said. Hermione looked a little confused.

"I no longer feel like you need me as your fake date, though I wouldn't say no to being your real one."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head.

"Draco are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely." he said.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had out of town relatives visit and my mother took away my computer. Sadly, it might be another week till I'll be able to post because I will be going out of town to stay with my aunt and I'm not sure if I'll have the luxury internet. Please review, thanks J. **


	11. Likes, strikes, yikes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling, sadly I'm not her.**

Hermione and Draco left the bookshop hand in hand. Strolling down a small path toward the main village, Hermione giggled at Draco's jokes the whole way down.

"Hermione I want to show you something." Draco claimed as he dragged her off towards a tree.

"Draco, what's so special about this tree?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well we have to be up there for me to show you." he explained, pointing upward. Hermione looked a little nervous at this but proceeded to climb regardless. Once the pair was half way up Draco angled Hermione toward Hogwarts.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, admiring the view of the majestic castle which was in front of her. "How did you know there was such a nice view?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise and I just accidentally stumbled upon it." Draco admitted.

After a few minutes the couple climbed down and decided they'd check out a few shops. They visited Honeydukes, and Zonko's and then decided it would be about time to meet Harry and Ginny at The Three Broomsticks. They entered the crowded restaurant and Hermione found a table while Draco got them each a butterbeer. After much searching, Hermione found an empty table and awaited Draco's company. While she sat she was greeted by many friends, one of which being Blaise who had Astoria linked around his arm.

"Where's Drake?" he asked, curious of his friend's absence.

"Getting butterbeers." Hermione replied. "Astoria your hair looks lovely."

"Thank you." she said politely, smiling at Hermione.

"Tell Draco I need to talk to him later." Blaise told Hermione, the couple waved goodbye and then left. Hermione only sat alone for a few short seconds because Draco came back with drinks.

"Thank you." Hermione said, as Draco handed her the frothy beverage. The two sat and chatted and were soon joined by Ginny and Harry.

"What have you two been up to?" Hermione asked her best friends,

"Believe it or not, I had never been inside of the shrieking shack, so Harry gave me the grand tour. Anyways, how was the bookshop?"

"It was lovely!" Hermione exclaimed, and the two girls went on babbling about their day.

"So Malfoy, I guess you've learned your first lesson about Hermione" Draco raised his brow, "Never take her anywhere that sells books unless there's a quidditch supplies store across the street." Draco chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Potter, today I asked Hermione out." Harry gave him an odd look. "I mean for real." he added.

"And she said?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes." he added.

"Well if you make her cry like Ron did, your balls will be mounted on my fireplace." Harry warned. Deep down Harry was a little uncomfortable with the situation, but decided not to act on them, if he made Hermione happy then that was good enough for him.

"Potter, I can't possibly screw up worse then Weasley." Draco reasoned. This Harry had to agree on, ever since this Lavender business started it has only added unneeded conflict to the Golden Trio and Weasley family. Harry has to make sure Ginny is wandless when Ron is around, and if what he over herd Lavender saying to Pavarti is correct, Ron has already received threatening messages from Bill, Charlie, and George. (Percy sent a strongly worded letter.) The four sat and drank until Harry and Ginny had to run off for quidditch practice. "Sorry, the field was open and we have our next match in a few weeks." Ginny said, (she was promoted to Gryffindor captain) as she hugged Hermione. Politely she nodded to Draco and the two dashed off.

"What now?" Draco asked, two butterbeers later.

"How about a walk?" Hermione suggested.

By now it was getting dark and the full moon was shining beautifully. The two stopped briefly which soon turned into a make out session in the moonlight. It was going nicely until…..

"Lavender! Lavender! LAVENDER!" a voice angrily called.

Hermione and Draco broke apart to see a vicious looking Ron Weasley searching for his fiancé.

Slowly his voice got louder untill.

"Damn it, is that you Lavender?" he asked, as he spotted Draco and Hermione.

"Sorry, no sluts here, maybe you should check the corner." Draco said coolly.

Recognizing Draco's voice. Ron raised his wand at him.

"Weasley put it down, I wouldn't want to farther embarrass you in front of Hermione." By now the only light outside was what the moon was giving off.

"Draco come on." Hermione pleaded, "Let's go back, we can finish this in my room." she said with a giggle. This put Ron over the edge.

"Malfoy is it nice living with your own personal whore?" he spat.

"Don't call my girlfriend whore." Draco warned intensely.

"Why?" Ron asked, slowly approaching, "Did your death eater father teach you it was ok to lie? Or was that Voldermort himself." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, trying to calm him.

"Come on Draco, it's dark, let's go back to the castle." she said, pulling his arm. "It's getting chilly." Giving in, Draco removed his jacket and placed it around Hermione. Rolling his eyes, Ron continued to snarl at Draco. Draco started to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"By the way Ron, don't forget, while your in bed, alone, tonight, because your slut fiancé is nowhere to be found, you could have had me." she said with a smirk that even Draco couldn't duplicate. This pushed Ron to far, bringing his arm back, he slapped Hermione square in the face. Hermione fell to the ground and Ron was tasting Draco's fist before he could think otherwise. Draco helped Hermione up and held her bridal style, while Ron withered in pain due to Draco's blow.

"What a bastard." Draco cursed as he carried Hermione. A few tears ran down Hermione's face and Draco did the best he could to wipe them dry. Draco set Hermione down once they crossed the thrush hole.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"It's not your fault, thank you for getting him back though." Hermione smiled.

"Again, it really was my pleasure."

The couple walked up stairs, Hermione was feeling tired so she bid Draco goodnight.

The next morning Hermione woke up and slowly made her way out of bed and into the shower. After a good half hour she was dressed and ready to face the day. With a smile on her face Hermione met Draco in the common room.

"Good morning love." Draco greeted.

"It is, isn't it." Hermione agreed.

Once the pair had made it to the Great Hall, they both took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione took a seat next to Seamus who was telling a story to Dean.

"And then he told me, he walked into a pole and gave himself a black eye." Dean started to chuckle, "I swear, ever since he lost Granger he's becoming dumber and dumber." Hermione was about to comment when suddenly the double doors burst open and an ecstatic looking Ginny Weasley came flying down the hallway.

"Hermione, Hermione," she yelled, not caring about the scene she was creating, "I'm getting married!" Ginny said happily showing off her hand.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her friend, "That's brilliant!" The two girls gushed over the gigantic rock that engulfed Ginny's finger. A few minutes later Harry strolled in to a burst of applause. Slightly turning red, Harry swiftly joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"That's one hell of a ring." Draco said, after looking at Ginny's hand.

"So it reaches Malfoy's standards?" Harry asked chuckling. Draco nodded, "Dear," Harry said to Ginny, "We're getting you a new ring, if Malfoy likes it, I think we need to make a switch." Ginny playfully slapped him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"And in other news," Ginny said, breaking hers and Harry's kiss, "My brother, the git, has a black eye, from walking into a pole!"

"Well not exactly." Draco confessed. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"See we ran into some trouble with him last night." Hermione continued.

"What kind of trouble?" Seamus butted in, now following the conversation.

"He slapped Hermione across the face." Draco said. Everyone's face looked appalled.

"So Draco decked him." Hermione finished, trying to cover the silence that had swept over.

"Are you saying Ron actually hit you?" Ginny asked, angered by what she was hearing.

"Well yes." Hermione said awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said, hugging her friend, "This is all my fault. Correction this is all Harry's fault."

"Now Gin, how the hell did you arrive at that?" Hermione asked while a confused looking Harry tried to figure it all out. "Because he wouldn't let me kill him." she replied, putting emphasis on the word kill. Everyone cracked a slight smile and they continued with their breakfast. Suddenly the whole hall erupted in laughter as Ron walked in with his blackened eye and Lavender trying to cover it up with her hand.

"Nice eye mate." Dean said with a snigger to Ron who was only a few seats down. Ginny quickly got up and whispered a few things into her brother's ear which made him blush like made. Walking away with a smirk, Ginny took a seat on Harry's lap.

"Let's go and send a letter to my parents, they'll be thrilled about the engagement." Ginny said beaming.

"Actually your parents already know, I asked them for permission a couple weeks ago." Harry replied. Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry I am so lucky to have you." she said fondly.

"Gin, I was thinking the same thing, now come on we can send letters to your brothers." The two got up and left the Great Hall. Hermione sighed and looked and Draco, "I wish I had a magical fairytale love life like they do." Hermione said, happy for her friends yet slightly envious. Draco smirked, "On the bright side, at least it's not as horrendous as Ron's." Hermione looked over to see Lavender squeezing his un-bruised cheek. Chuckling, maybe Draco had a point, she thought.

**I'm sorry for the lately scarce updates, I've had house guests and I just got back home from vacation and my power was down do to a fallen tree. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please, please, pretty please, review, they really help keep me going! Anyways Thanks! -J.**


	12. Taking a Chance

**Disclaimer: It's a shame but I don't own Harry Potter! **

Some time had passed and it was now early November, Hermione sat in the Heads dorm doing homework with Draco and Blaise.

"I'm tired of all this bloody homework." Blaise whined as he scribbled on his parchment. Draco nodded his head agreement while Hermione sighed. It was a Friday night and everyone was sick of school work already. Closing his book, Draco stood up.

"I propose we take a break, and have some fun."

"What were you thinking?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, we can take our brooms it's not like we have class tomorrow, we'll just have to be back for head duties." Blaise raised his eyebrow like he was considering it, meanwhile Hermione looked appalled.

"Draco are you crazy? What if we get caught?" she asked.

"Hermione don't worry, Blaise and I have snuck out tons of times, granted it's never been over night but I don't anyone will notice."

"I think it could work mate." Blaise replied. "Plus it would be nice to spend a day at Diagon Ally, I haven't done that for years." Hermione still wasn't sure it was a great idea.

"Draco, I've never really flown on a broom before." she admitted. Draco started to chuckle.

"Hermione you can ride with me, I promise nothing bad will happen to you." he said reassuringly.

"But if we get caught, they might take away our tittles."

"Hermione, trust me, everything will be fine, if anyone asked where we were we'll just tell them we spent the day in the Room of Requirements." Hermione thought about this, it did sound like fun and she could use a break.

"Alright, let's do it." Hermione said, ready to break the rules. Slytherin smiles draped the faces of Blaise and Draco, and the planning began. Blaise left to pack while Hermione and Draco got together what they needed.

"Draco what if they're out of rooms?" she asked.

"Hermione, there's another inn down the street."

"Fine, but I want my own bed." she insisted. Draco figured this much, after what happened with Ron Hermione told Draco she wanted to take it nice and slow, and Draco respected her enough not to try anything.

"What ever the lady wants." Draco said, swinging his arm around her.

Soon after they had finished packing Blaise showed up with a small bag slung around his back.

"Oh Blaise, what about Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"She's actually at her grandfather's funeral." Blaise said in explanation to her absence. Hermione nodded her head understandingly, and the three gathered their supplies. Quietly, they snuck down stairs and crept outside. Sneaking down to the Quidditch supplies closet, Draco and Blaise each grabbed their brooms and prepared to mount. Carefully, Hermione climbed onto the back of Draco's broom and they were off. Higher and higher they flew, into the chill November air. The brisk wind blew Hermione's hair around, but she stayed secured holding onto Draco. A half hour later they had finally arrived at their destination. The three hopped off their brooms and entered into the small bar.

"A room for three." Blaise requested to stout witch at the counter.

"I'm sorry, we have only one room available, and it only sleeps two."

"That will be fine." Blaise answered. The witch handed Hermione a small key with a large 22 on it, and showed them to their room. Stepping inside, there were two beds and a small table in between. Also, there was a large armed chair upholstered with an ugly looking fabric. Getting to work, Hermione set her bag down and quickly transformed the chair into a comfy looking bed. Satisfied at her work, she laid down.

"Granger, you can't seriously be thinking about going to bed yet are you?" Blaise asked astounded.

"Errm well, what did you have in mind?" she asked. Blaise pulled out a large bottle of fire whisky.

"This."

_3 hours later…._

" Hermy come over here and gimme a kiss." Draco slurred, from the alcohol. Hermione staggered over to Draco, and collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Raco, I think your drunk." she said, trying to stand up.

"Nonsense, I'm juuuust fine Hermy." he said kissing her forehead.

"My names Hermioninny." Hermione replied, trying to correct him.

And in a matter a minutes, they were all passed out.

Hermione awoke the next morning with a pounding headache.

"Uggghh." she moaned, trying to remember where she was. After a few minutes of confusion, she finally figured out where she was. Standing up, she looked around, but not surprisingly the boys were still passed out from last night. Deciding to shower while waiting for them to wake, Hermione found her way into the bathroom. After a short shower, she got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, hoping to find the boys conscious. Both boys sat on different beds, rubbing their heads with a disgusted look on their face.

"How wasted did we get?" Blaise asked.

"We went through two large bottles." Draco said, holding up the evidence. Blaise shook his head, and walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile Draco and Hermione magically restored the room to how it looked last night, before the booze.

"Was that your first time drunk?" Draco asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione started to laugh, "Draco I lived in a tent with two boys for a year, while we searched for something we had little knowledge about. Of course every once in awhile we got fed up and just got drunk, it gave us a stress free night. We were constantly working, but even the 'Golden Trio' needs a break sometimes."

"So goody good Hermione Granger knows how to party?" Draco asked, his eye brows raised. Hermione just slapped him in the side.

"Go get dressed, I'm hungry."

About fifteen minutes later everyone was ready to check out. The trio walked down stairs and turned their keys into Tom, then sat down for breakfast. After a quick bite they, Hermione especially, were ready to shop. Hermione was out numbered by boys, so they first stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Finally after what felt like an hour, Hermione dragged the boys to Flourish and Blotts. After a few more stores they stopped for lunch.

"Where to next?" Draco asked the group, as they left the small café.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Hermione exclaimed. Both boys groaned at this.

"Hermione, I thought you hated the Weasleys." Blaise tried to reason.

"Not all of the Weasleys, only Ron." she explained, "Plus I've missed George, it would be nice to see another familiar face." So regretfully Draco and Blaise agreed to go. They walked a short while down the street until they came to a large shop. Hermione pushed open the door, and walked to the counter.

"Hello Verity!" Hermione greeted the blonde witch who smiled happily back.

"Hello Hermione, can I help you with anything?"

"I actually came to see George." she explained.

"I'll go fetch him for you." she said with a smile. Hermione walked to Draco and Blaise who were looking around awkwardly.

"Boys, it's not that bad." Draco and Blaise both rolled their eyes.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around to see a happy looking red head walking her way.

"George!" she exclaimed, hugging her long time friend. "How are you, how's the shop?" she asked.

"I'm good, the shops good, Lee's working here, today's his day off though. How about you, I know you probably hear this a lot, but I'm so sorry about my git of a brother."

"I do, from Ginny mostly, though Percy sent me a letter along those lines." she said with a laugh. "Oh and sorry for being so rude, this is Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy." Hermione said introducing the boys.

George looked a little taken back, off course he thought the boys looked liked the Slytherins he remembered, but he figured himself mistaken. Shaking both the boy's hands, he looked at Hermione curiously.

"Just wondering, not to be rude or anything." he said, looking at the Slytherins, "Why are you here, as in not at Hogwarts, with them?"

"Well Draco was made Head boy so we shared Head dorms and when everything went down with me and Ron, he was here for me, and still is. And well Blaise, he practically lives with us." she laughed. "And last night we decided to take a vacation from Hogwarts, so we stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron." she explained.

George seemed satisfied with the answer, "Did you hear about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! Harry actually asked me to be his best man. Ron really did screw up." Hermione nodded her head. "Mom's pretty pissed, she's not to thrilled about going to his wedding, she wants me to go, but I refuse. I'm sure your probably not going to either."

"I wasn't invited." Hermione replied quietly.

"Well that's Ron for you, digging himself into an even deeper hole. I'm hopping he'll smarten up in the next few years." George said.

"We can only hope. Well I'm going to have a quick look around, and then we need to get going." Hermione explained.

"Alright," he said hugging Hermione again, "Don't be afraid to stop in again kiddo."

"Tell your molly I said hello."

"Will do." he assured. Hermione began to look around, Draco went to follow her, but George stopped him.

"Hermione's like a sister to me, hurt her and I'll have to do the same to you." he warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." Draco promised. George nodded his head, sensing the truth in Draco's words.

A few hours had passed and the three were now on brooms back to Hogwarts. They decided they'd land at the top of the astronomy tower, because it was right next to the Heads tower. Draco, having too many bad memories there, quickly rushed everyone out and back to the Heads dorm. The three crashed on the couch as soon as they got in.

"Well Astoria will be back later tonight." Blaise explained, and with that he left.

"And Hermione don't forget, we have Prefects duty, in an hour." Draco reminded Hermione.

"Damn it." Hermione said. "I'm really tired, do you think they'll actually notice if we skip one day."

"Wow, are you sick also? I never thought I'd hear Hermione Granger wanting to skip Head girl duties." Draco said, with a mock look of surprise. "Sorry Hermione though, they'll notice. But if you like you can take a nap and I'll wake you up in an hour." he offered.

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. As she dosed off Draco thought back on the weekend they shared, and small smile graced his face, he wondered why Weasley would ever want to give her up.

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review, hopefully another chapter up tonight! Thanks, J. **


	13. Making the best, out of the worst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wah wah waaaah!**

Hermione sat crying on the couch when Draco entered the Heads dorms. Today was Sunday November 18th, Ron and Lavender's wedding. Two days had passed between now and when they were partying at the leaky cauldron. Sighing, Draco walked over to Hermione. Taking the seat next her, he put a comforting arm around her. As she felt his warmth around her, Hermione looked up, revealing her tear stained face.

"I guess I'm not completely over that bastard yet." she laughed. Draco leaned down to kiss her, and they both shared their most passionate kiss.

"I ran into Harry about fifteen minutes ago coming back from visiting Blaise. He told me Ginny, himself, and the Weasley's were going to stop by later." Hermione smiled at this news, happy to get to see the people she loves. "He also threw in that they're all looking forward to see you, and it will be the highlight of the night, depending on how good the chicken they serve is." he said with a laugh. Hermione graced his shoulder with a playful slap, "Oi, don't hit the messenger!" Hermione and him both started to laugh.

"I'm hungry." Hermione stated.

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

"Italian."

"I think I can make that work." he jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come on." he said, pulling her out of the dorms. Draco dragged her up the stairs, up to the 7th floor. Coming to an abrupt stop in front of the troll tapestry, Hermione flew straight into him. Catching Hermione before she hit the ground, the couple were laughing in hysterics. Quickly Draco walked in a circle thinking 'Rome'. "Hermione close your eyes." Leading her to the door that magically appeared, Draco led Hermione into the room.

"Open up!"

"Draco, we're in Italy! The room of requirements!" she exclaimed.

"Now shall we get you your Italian food?" he asked with a wink.

"Yes, we shall."

The pair went walking through the city, and found a small bistro to eat at. They sat down at a cute table outside and the waiter brought them their menus.

"One for you sir, and one for the beautiful lady." Hermione blushed, but smiled appreciatively. After a few minutes of looking at a menu, Draco learned over to her.

"See anything you like?" Draco asked, "I know I do." he said, giving her a kiss. Hermione giggled and the waiter came back. They both ordered and started to talk.

"Did you see any part of the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Just the bridal party, don't worry Lavender looked fat." Hermione started to laugh, "The bridesmaids were all wearing these ugly, slutty, light blue and orange dresses, they were hideous." Hermione continued to smile.

"Isn't it funny the way life works." Hermione thought aloud. "Ron and I were in love, and I we hated each other, and now it's almost switched around." she mused to herself.

"I'm glad he cheated on you." Draco said plainly, Hermione looked skeptical, "Because if he didn't," he said leaning over, "I never would have been able to do this." And he kissed her softly.

"Children, didn't you parents ever teach you to eat dinner before you get your dessert." The waiter said with a chuckle, setting a bowl of pasta in front of each of them.

Happily, the two got to work twirling their pasta and began to eat.

"So I wonder how good the chicken was?" Hermione asked right before she took another bite.

"Not as good as this." Draco said, raising his fork which was currently twisted with spaghetti.

Once they had finished, Draco paid the bill and escorted Hermione on a little walk around Rome. They stopped at a little ice cream shop and each got a cup of hazelnut gelato. Humming softly, Hermione admired the beautiful scenery, she was witnessing. After a short time they decided to go back up to their dorms, because they would be expecting the Weasleys soon. The pair sat discussing house elf rights until they herd a knock at the door.

"Hermione, it's Harry and company." she herd from outside. Smiling, she opened the door and let her friends in.

"Oh Hermione dear, it's good to see you!" Molly said, embracing Hermione in bear hug.

"You too, I have been hoping I'd get to see you soon." she said smiling. Arthur came over and she too hugged him.

"We are so sorry with what happened with Ron. Please don't let this affect-"

"Molly say no more, I don't hold you accountable at all. You're a wonderful parent, you and Arthur both, you didn't raise him like that, he knew it was wrong but choose to do it anyways."

A small tear fell from Molly's eye, "I really wish it was you he married." she said softly.

"I use to feel like that too, but sometimes tragedies happen to give you a chance to get close to new people. Everyone this is Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts head boy, and my current boyfriend." Draco was waving awkwardly, meanwhile Charlie slipped Bill a galleon, "I can't believe George was telling the bloody truth." was the first to break the silence, "I'm Molly, and this is my husband Arthur." Draco extended his hand, but Molly looked right past it and gave him a hug. "I'm glad your making my Hermione happy." she said happily. While Molly was busy suffocating Draco, Hermione took this opportunity to catch up with the Weasley boys. Giving each brother a hug, the five, plus Ginny and Harry, sat down to talk. They were soon joined by Molly, Arthur, and Draco, and they all had a nice chat.

"How was the wedding?" Hermione asked curiously. Suddenly the room was filled with awkward stares.

"It was odd." Bill admitted.

"Really rather strange." Ginny added.

"Lavender's mother was a bitch." George said brutally.

"George!" Molly exclaimed.

"What do you expect, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Draco laughed.

"Though I must say, the chicken was pretty good." Harry said. Ginny then pelted him with a pillow.

"I mean dry, dreadfully dry. I've seen deserts with more moisture." Everyone laughed and continued to talk until it got to late. Promising to see everyone at Christmas, the Weasley's, along with Harry, took off. Smiling to herself, Hermione was finally happy with her life. At least for now.

**Well I hope you enjoyed, please review because that's what I enjoy ;) haha Thanks, J.**


	14. Utter Madness

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter….__L_

"_**Hermione, hurry or we'll miss the train." Draco said, trying to help her gather her stuff. **_

"_**Uggghhh." she groaned, "Why did you have to distract me last night." she asked, throwing the last of what she needed in a bag. **_

"_**In my defense, I think we both enjoyed the 'distraction'." he said with a wink. Slapping Draco, Hermione picked up her bags.**_

"_**Let's go." she said with a small smile. The couple walked downstairs and hurried outside, quickly climbing into the Heads carriage, they departed for Hogsmeade station. **_

"_**So I'll have to wait till the second to see you?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head and sighed. **_

"_**Draco, I'm nervous about meeting your mother." **_

"_**Hermione, I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior with you, and if she doesn't, we'll leave. But please, give her the benefit of the doubt." Draco pleaded. **_

"_**I will, I'm just a little nervous to return to your home, I haven't seen it since that night."**_

_**Draco closed his eyes, it killed him to think about it, Hermione could have died when his monster of an aunt was Crucioing her, and he just watched. Hermione, noticing the pain across his face, kissed him on the forehead. **_

"_**Draco, you would have been killed if you helped me. And then I'd never get to actually know you like I do now. Please stop blaming yourself." she asked, just as the threstles stopped. Grabbing their things, the two jumped on the train. Dropping their stuff in the Heads compartment, they promised to meet each other later. Before going their separate ways, Hermione and Draco embraced in a quick kiss, and left. Draco pushed his way through the train and made his way towards his and Blaise's usual compartment. Sliding the door open, he immediately wished he didn't. **_

"_**Oi!" Draco said when he walked in on his best friend and girlfriend in a full fledge make out session, "Put your shirt back on Astoria!" he exclaimed, tossing the blouse next to the two. **_

"_**Come back in a half hour." Blaise grunted. Shaking his head, he headed back to the Heads compartment to get some reading done, Hermione really was having an influence on him. **_

_**Meanwhile Hermione sat in her compartment laughing at Harry and Neville's faces as Luna described what grounticas was. **_

"_**Luna, you cant possibly think those actually exist, do you?" Harry asked. **_

"_**Of course they exist!" Luna laughed, "I've seen them before, so has my father. There's going to be an article about them next month in the new and improved Quibbler, it'll be the first issue since we had to stop during the war." she explained. Neville just shook his head and gave her a friendly look, while shooting a rather confused one in the other direction. **_

"_**So what does everybody have planned for the Holidays?" Ginny asked. **_

"_**Going to celebrate Christmas with Gran, and New Years with Hannah." Neville said. (Neville and Hannah Abbot had been dating since school started.)**_

"_**My father and I are spending Christmas with a muggle family, we're very curious about this Santyclause." Luna explained as Hermione snorted. **_

"_**What about you three?" Neville asked. **_

"_**We're going back to our flat, and we're going to spend Christmas and New Years at the burrow." Ginny said.**_

"_**Then I'm going to have to meet Narcissa." Hermione added in with a pained look on her face. **_

"_**What about Ron?" Neville asked. **_

"_**Apparently Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma were sharing a suite and so he's going to move in there tonight." Harry laughed. **_

"_**He'll be banging on our door begging to let him in by morning." Ginny laughed. The five sat and talked until Hermione left to meet Draco so they could perform Head duties. Walking down the hall of the train Hermione passed several people, wishing them happy holidays as she moved along. When she finally arrived at her compartment she slid the door open to reveal a terrified looking Draco and a rather pleased Pansy. _**_

"_**What's wrong?" Hermione asked, curious about what would cause Draco to wear that face. **_

"_**This." he replied, handing her a piece of paper. **_

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy, **_

_**As of September 3, 1980 you have been partially bound to Miss. Pansy Parkinson, due to a deal made between Lucious Malfoy and Henry Parkinson. The full bonding will be secured between yourself and Miss. Parkinson on February 1st**__**, through a marriage ceremony. Please note that if you choose not show death will takeover the both of you. This is very dark magic you are dealing with and it's best to leave it alone. I wish you and Miss. Parkinson a happy life together and if you have any questions about your bond feel free to write. Thanks.**_

_**Arty Crish, **_

_**Head of the Inner Pure-Blood Society **_

**Hermione looked shocked at the news. "Draco, what does this mean?" she asked, afraid of the answer. **

"**It means I'm supposed to be bound to Pansy for life." he replied, disgusted in what he was saying. "But hell can freeze over before I marry her." he assured Hermione. Pansy let out a small whimper at this. **

"**SHUT UP." Draco yelled, and she broke down in tears. Ignoring the crying Pansy, Hermione took a seat next to Draco. **

"**There's got to be a way out." Hermione insisted. **

"**Yeah, death. But even that would be better then being stuck with her for the rest of my life." he replied, pointing towards Pansy. **

"**Pansy, I think it would be best if you left." Hermione said politely, opening the door. **

"**Stupid mudblood." she murmured, through her tears. Infuriated, Draco stood up and started screaming at Pansy, who quickly fled. **

"**Draco calm down." Hermione said, taking a hold of his hand. **

"**Hermione you don't understand, my whole life I've been suffering from my father's bad decisions. And finally when I can make a good decision for myself, this pop ups. I really like you, and I don't want to have to give you up just because that monster of a man decided to deal away my love affairs." Draco finished with a sigh, and Hermione leaned into him. **

"**Draco, we're going to make it through this. We're eighteen and we've already survived a wizarding war, this has to be a piece of cake compared to that." **

"**Hermione, I've seen circumstances similar to this and they've torn people apart." **

"**Let's just not think about it until Christmas over, we'll bring up to your mother when I come and visit, and we'll visit that Arty guy. Alright?" Draco nodded his head and Hermione kissed him softly. "Now come we have Head duties!" Draco smiled softly, taking Hermione's hand the two left the compartment. **

**Kissing passionately, the couple didn't want to break apart. Soft snow fell on them as their embrace tightened. The moment was finally ruined when Draco was hit square in the back with a snowball. **

"**Blaise." he groaned, as Hermione brushed the snow off his back. **

"**Hey mate, be careful to make sure compartments aren't occupied next time you walk in." he said with a laugh. **

"**Molly is waiting for me." Hermione said as she gave him once last quick kiss, "I'll see you on the second, and try not to think about the letter." Draco nodded his head, and kissed her forehead. Smiling, Hermione ran off, waving before she left the station. Draco watched as she stepped through the barrier, hoping that this newly added drama wouldn't force them apart. **

**Hermione sat in the front seat of the Weasley's car starring out the window. **

"**Is everything alright?" Molly asked, noticing a change in Hermione's behavior. **

"**Not really." Hermione said with a frown. **

"**Would you like to talk about." **

"**Yes, but not now. How about later over a cup of hot chocolate." Molly smiled at the girls answer.**

"**Alright dear." **

"**Harry, hurry up it's cold out here." Ginny whined as Harry played with the keys to the flat. After a few minutes of fumbling the trio was inside. Quickly they cast a warming spell over the house and collapsed on the couch. **

"**Good to be home." Harry said smiling. Both girls nodded their heads in agreement. **

"**So what's wrong?" Ginny asked, also noticing her friends weird behavior. **

"**Today Draco go a letter from the Inner Pure-Blood society, apparently he is to be married to Pansy on the first of February or they both will die." Hermione admitted with a sigh. Harry and Ginny both looked appalled at this, but before they could say anything there was a knock at the door.**

"**Hey, let me in!" the voice yelled. **

"**Do we have to?" Ginny groaned, as Harry walked over to the front door. Hermione sadly nodded his head.**

"**I would much rather him quickly gather his stuff, then make myself look at it." Ginny nodded and Harry swung the door open. A burst of cold air swept in as the red head stepped. **

"**Get your stuff quickly and leave." Harry said meanly. Ron nodded his head and left for the bedroom. **

"**What are you and Draco going to do?" Ginny asked, concerned for her friend. **

"**We're not even going to think about it until I go and stay with him and his mother."**

"**That's probably best." Harry agreed. **

**Ron stepped out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. **

"**Your strong Hermione, don't worry you'll make it through this." Ginny assured her. **

"**It's not about making it through this though, I just want to be happy. When I was with Ron I was happy it just felt like something was missing, and now with Draco that something missing has been filled." she said with a sigh.**

"**You really feel like that about Malfoy?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded her head. **

"**Yeah, I do." she said as a small tear fell down her cheek.**

"**Well you know you have us, and we'll do what ever possible to keep you two together." Harry promised, his best friend. **

"**Thanks Harry." Hermione said with a smile. Ginny cleared her throat, and Hermione smiled, "You to Gin." The three friends sat in silence, until Ron walked out. **

"**Can I have a word with Hermione." he asked quietly. Hermione knew they couldn't fight forever, so against Harry and Ginny's protests she agreed. She followed him into their, neigh her bedroom. **

"**Hermione, I know I've screwed up. I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, so I'm not even going to ask you for it, just please can we stop fighting. I love you, I always will I guess I'm just not in love with you like I thought I was." **

"**Ronald, there's a better way of saying that then having sex with other woman. Why couldn't you just have had this conversation with me a few months ago?" Hermione asked with a frown. **

"**Because I didn't know that then, but now that me and Lavender are so happy together, I finally see that. I'm just really sorry that I did this to you, that I put you through so much pain, you've always been there for me and I was a right git." he said, rubbing his hand over his forehead.**

"**Your right, I have been, even after you walked out on us last year, after all the fights we've gotten into, after all your stupid Krum comments, and what do you do to me, you have sex with another woman after you propose to me!" she said, infuriated with the man in front of her. **

"**I know, it was selfish and stupid, but don't you see we would have never been happy together, and I could feel that the afternoon after I proposed." **

"**Then why didn't you just tell me that?" Hermione asked.**

"**Because I thought you'd be mad." **

"**I would have been a lot less angry if you would have told me you were having second thoughts instead of how I found you." Hermione said angrily. "How would you feel if you walked in on me and Draco having sex then I acted like an ass to you and married Draco a few months later, and didn't invite you to the wedding." **

"**I'd feel ruddy awful." Ron answered quietly. **

"**And that's not even the half of it! Think about all the hell you've put me through." **

**Ron sat down on the bed and buried his head in his arms.**

"**Please Hermione, every night I regret how I handled this situation, I know I was an ass. Please, I want to mend this friendship. I miss you and Harry and my family in my life. I just want things to go back to how they were." **

"**Ron, sometimes that isn't always possible." Hermione replied coolly. **

"**Can we please give it a shot?" Ron pleaded. There was a brief silence and then Hermione nodded her head. **

"**But if you EVER hurt me like this again, I don't think our friendship will be savable." Ron agreed and the two walked out. Kissing Hermione on the cheek he thanked her and left. **

"**How'd it go?" Ginny asked, as Hermione sat down next to her. **

"**About as good as it could, he's not forgiven quite yet, but I'm willing to look past his recent mistakes to save our friendship. I think you too should do the same, I miss how we all use to be, and even though I'm not happy about what he did, he's right, we never would have been happy together. And even though he was an ass at proving it, I'm grateful for it. Because without him breaking my heart I never would have gotten to know the real Draco Malfoy, and I'm happy I did." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. **

"**Well that's about as much sweet talk that I can take." Harry said, "Chess anyone?" Hermione and Ginny laughed and they all took turns playing, meanwhile Malfoy's home was not filled with the same happy atmosphere. **

"**Mother, tell me."**

"**Draco, I don't want you or this Granger girl doing anything rash." **

"**Mother, I'm not going to marry Pansy, I'll die first."**

"**Draco, I don't ever want you to say that again!" Narcissa exclaimed. **

"**Then give me the other option, or don't bother showing up to my funeral." **

**Narcissa shot Draco a furious glare, which he only returned just meaner and colder. Sighing, she broke down. **

"**Alright, if you wish to remain with Miss. Granger, the two of you must marry before the stroke of dawn Christmas day." **

"**Mother, that's less then three days from now! Plus the letter said it was dark magic, how could something as simple as marriage solve it?" Draco exclaimed frantically. **

"**I know, but if you really love her then it should be plenty time, and marriage in the wizarding world is a very powerful thing. Once a witch and wizard are bound through marriage, no other past commitment can tear them apart. " Draco searched for his cloak, "Where are you going?" Narcissa asked. **

"**I need to go and propose!" He said, as he flung open the door.**

"**Wait! You need a ring, I have just what you need upstairs." Draco impatiently waited for his mother, but when she returned he was happy he did.**

"**Mother, this is your ring." he stated dumbly.**

"**I know, I want you take it, if this Granger girl makes you this happy then that's who you should be with. Your father and I were forced into marriage and all though we made it work, I would have been much happier with someone else." Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and ran out the door into the chill December air.**

**The trio was sitting down enjoying a cup of hot chocolate when there was a loud pound at the door. **

"**I'll get it." Harry said standing up, "Malfoy, what do you need?" he asked confused on why the blonde was here at this hour. **

"**I need to speak to Hermione!" Draco said frantically. Hermione got up and walked to the door. **

"**Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked, while giving him a quick kiss.**

"**I need to talk to you, privately." **

"**Alright." Hermione said, as she lead Draco into her bedroom. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" she asked worried as she sunk into the bed. **

"**I asked my mother about this whole arrangement, and she said there is a way out." Draco said. Hermione's eyes lit up.**

"**Draco that's great!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him a hug. "What do we have to do?" Hermione asked, eager to get her boyfriend out of this contract. **

"**Hermione I don't think I can ask you, I care about you to much to make you rush into something like this." **

"**Draco I care about you too, an awful lot actually. You've been there for me when I needed you, now it's my turn to return the favor. Please asking never hurt anyone" Sighing, Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a small box.**

"**Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"**

**Well I hope you enjoyed, I know it's been awhile but I hope this makes up for it. Please review! Thanks, J.**

**P.S. This is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written!**


	15. I would rather not live without you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….**

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Taking a deep breath she thought for a minute, "Draco, I don't know what the future holds, or if this is even a rational decision, but I do know you've made me happier then I've been in any other past relationship and I feel safe with you." Draco stood up and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hermione, I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me, just because I was there for you during a ruff patch in your life." he said, holding both of her hands.

"You truly make me happy, Draco."

"But look at our past, I was such an ass to you our whole Hogwarts carrier, and we've only been actually dating for a little over a month." he reasoned.

"Draco, I really feel like you changed, and I adore the person you've become. Now put that ring on my finger!" Draco smiled at Hermione's persistence.

"I just don't want you doing something you'll regret for the rest of your life." Hermione leaned over and kissed him, falling on top in the process. The two continued to kiss, which got more passionate as each second went by. They finally broke apart when a loud clock rang, signaling midnight.

"How could anyone regret that?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. Hermione leaned down and continued to kiss him, giving Draco his answer.

Hermione woke up with a yawn, wrapped around Draco.

"Morning dear." he greeted, giving her a kiss. Hermione sat and admired her hand.

"Draco, this is a very pretty ring."

"My mother will be pleased to hear you think that, it was hers."

"Narcissa gave you her ring, for me?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded his head. A small tear fell from Hermione's eye, and Draco could tell she was truly touched. A short moment of silence passed, "Shall we get breakfast, and tell Harry and Ginny the news?" Hermione asked. Draco agreed and the two exited the bedroom.

"So that's what was so urgent last night." Ginny said with a wink. Harry blushed at what Ginny was referring to.

"Actually, we have good news." Hermione said, "Tomorrow Draco and I are getting married."

Harry busted into laughter, but Ginny looked confused.

"Draco, please don't take this offensively," she started, he simply nodded, "But Hermione are you mad? Why the hell would you just marry him?"

"Because Ginny if I don't, I'll loose him forever." Ginny suddenly looked like she understood.

"Hermione you're a smart witch, if your sure, then let's get planning, if not tell me now."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Gin, it's weird, I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Ginny hugged her friend.

"Then it looks like we have a wedding to plan!" she said with a squeal.

Harry pulled Draco aside as the two girls went into wedding mode.

"Do you love her?"

"Very much, Potter."

"And your not just doing this to get out of marrying Pansy?" he asked skeptically.

"Potter I'm rich, I could get lots of other girls to marry me for my money alone."

"Hermione is the sister I never had, if you do anything to hurt her I'll have to return the favor." Draco nodded his head, wondering how many more of these speeches he was going to get.

"Potter I really do care for Hermione, know that." Harry nodded his head and the two men joined their fiancés.

"Well what first? I've never planned a wedding before." Hermione said to the group.

"I think we should go and tell Molly and then my mother." Draco offered. Hermione nodded in agreement and they all quickly got ready. Deciding to waste no time, the four apperated into the burrow with a pop.

"Goodness, I wasn't expecting you three till later!" Molly exclaimed, "It's good to see you none the less!"

"Hello mum!" Ginny said, giving her mother a hug, "Hermione's got some news for you." Molly gave her a look and Hermione held out her hand.

"Is this what I think it means?" Molly asked, smiling at the girl.

"Yes, remember last night when you asked me what was wrong?" Molly nodded her head, "Well Draco was forced into a marriage deal with Pansy, and this is the only way around it." Hermione explained.

"When's the date?" the older woman asked.

"Well, tomorrow." Hermione said awkwardly.

Molly started to laugh, "You must really love this boy."

"I do."

"Then we've got much to do!" Molly exclaimed. "We'll need a cake, and a ministry official, Percy maybe, oh and you'll need a dress! If only I could freeze time!"

"We just need to tell Narcissa." Hermione explained.

"Well of course dear! Ginny you get started on the cake oh and Harry you run over to the ministry and tell Arthur and Percy, and then head to Gringotts for Bill, oh and why your in Diagon Ally I'm going to need, well just let me make you a list." Molly said as she bustled around the kitchen.

"I will see you shortly." Hermione promised, as herself and Draco apperated to the place she was dreading, Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa sat on the couch listening to music when there was a knock at the door.

"Della," she called, and there was soft puff.

"Yes Miss, what can I do." the house elf asked.

"The door." Narcissa said coolly.

"Certainly Miss." it squeaked, and the house elf was gone. Narcissa herd her sons voice echoing through the halls, getting up to find out why he didn't return home last night, she found out before he even spoke.

"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to Hermione Granger, my fiancé." Draco said, as Hermione offered her hand.

"We've met before." Narcissa said, declining Hermione's hand. Although a little taken back, Hermione continued to smile.

"So your going to marry my son?" she asked, as she circled Hermione, awkwardly she nodded her head.

"And you know what your getting yourself into?"

"Yes." Hermione answered quietly.

"And your sure you want to, this is a very dark family, filled with death eaters and muggle born haters. I can't guarantee you'll be accepted."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I love your son and he's the only one's acceptance I need." Narcissa smiled at this.

"What about me?" she questioned.

"Well off course it would be nice, but I'm afraid not even you are going to influence my decision on whether or not I marry your son." Again Narcissa smiled, and Hermione got a little nervous.

"You're a well spoken woman, Miss Granger, I like it." she said, this time offering Hermione her hand. "Come on, I have something for you."

Hermione followed Narcissa up a fight of steps and down a few short hallways. When they finally arrived at their destination, Hermione was asked to wait outside. A few short moments later Narcissa came out with a large silver box. Gingerly, she lifted the lid and a sparkly tiara was reveled.

"This was passed down to me from Lusious's mother, apparently it's a Malfoy family tradition for the bride to wear it, it is thought to bring good luck." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

The two woman walked back down stairs and rejoined Draco.

"Where will the wedding be tomorrow?" Narcissa asked.

"The burrow." Draco answered.

Narcissa nodded. "Well I suppose you two must have a lot to do, I will see you tomorrow. Good luck," she said turning to Hermione, "and thank you, I've never seen my son so happy with anyone my whole life." Hermione once again smiled at the older woman who waved back before they exited out the door.

"Ugggghh." Hermione groaned, burying her head into her arms, "There is no bloody way we'll get this all done by tomorrow, I don't even have a dress."

Molly put a comforting arm around the young woman and thought for a moment, "What dress size are you?" she asked.

"Six."

"Aaahhaa, I have an idea!" Molly exclaimed, and she ran upstairs.

Just then there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen, "Oh, hello."

"Hello Miss. Weasley, or is it Potter?" Ginny slapped Blaise on the shoulder,

"Still Weasley ."

"Where's Draco? I feel kind of awkward being the only Slyherin in your house alone." Ginny laughed.

"He is currently running errands for my mother, but Hermione's in the living room."

"Thanks." Blaise walked through the house until he came to where Hermione was. "Well there's the blushing bride!" Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Blaise, I've got so much to do, if your looking for Draco, he's out right now." Hermione said, as she tried to organize wedding favors.

"I figured I'd come to help out, and perform my best man duties." he said, flashing her a smile.

"Damn it, I completely forgot about a maid of honor. GINNY!" Hermione called frantically. The red head dashed into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just Blaise came in and reminded me that I had failed to tell you that I would like you to be my maid of honor!" Ginny squealed with delight and hugged her friend.

"I'm honored Mione." Hermione started to laugh.

"Gin you can't be too surprised, you're my only girl friend, what was I suppose to do? Put Harry in a dress."

"I think a dress would accentuate Potter's narrow shoulders quite nicely." Blaise added.

Everyone was laughing when Molly came down the steps.

"Here it is, my wedding dress. I don't know if you'll like it much or if you even want to wear it, but if you do it's in your size."

Hermione gave Molly a big hug, "Thank you so much."

"Come on, why don't you try it on."

A few short minutes later Hermione walked out in the stunning gown. It was laced long sleeve, perfect for the winter wedding, it puffed out just enough at the bottom, and it had beautiful hand sewn beads right across the middle.

"Wow Hermione, you look beautiful." Ginny said in awe.

"Yes, Draco's one lucky bastard." Blaise added.

Hermione blushed slightly, but thought her compliments to be true, she was usally a modest person but the dress did look lovely on her. As they all admired the dress, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Molly said, and she scurried out of the room.

"Well are you ready for this?" Ginny asked, but before Hermione could answer she was interrupted.

"Hide the bride!" Molly called from the kitchen, "Draco's back, and it's bad luck for him to see her the night before!"

"You can stay in my room." Ginny offered and the two girls went upstairs.

Draco and Molly entered shortly and laughed when they saw a confused looking Blaise trying to put party favors together.

"Dear like this." Molly said, as she showed the guys the correct way to wrap the wedding candies up.

Ginny helped Hermione out of the dress and the two apperated back to their suite to change into pajamas. It was decided earlier that Draco and Blaise would stay with Harry and Hermione and Ginny would sleep over at the burrow. The girls quickly got what they needed and popped back into Ginny's room. The two girls sat talking, and were soon joined by Molly.

"I just sent the boys home, they actually did a good job finishing the favors. I made some hot chocolate and cookies if you girls would like to come downstairs." The three walked down stairs and took seats at the kitchen table. Molly brought over three mugs and a plate of cookies.

"I can't believe all of my children are growing up and getting married."

"Oh goodness I know what you mean." Hermione said with a laugh. "Never in a million years would I have thought I'd ever go through with something like this, especially with Draco, but it doesn't seem so crazy when I think about it, it just seems right."

"When I was the same age as you are now, Arthur and I ran away and Eloped. Everyone thought I was crazy and stupid, but to me it felt right, and twenty seven years later I suppose I was right." she said with a warm smile.

"I hope my marriage is filled with as much love as yours." Hermione told Molly.

"As long as you each care for the other more then you do yourself, your marriage will go smoothly." Hermione thought about that line all night as she lay in bed, hoping she'd be able to follow through.

**I was inspired to finish this by getting into Pottermore today! I hope you like this chapter, next will be the wedding and I want to make it perfect so it might take a week, please review I appreciate both your criticism and praise. Thanks, J. **


	16. Wedding

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a beast to say the least, she owns Harry Potter and I own…..haha**

Hermione awoke excited and fresh on the day of her wedding. With a big yawn and a stretch she climbed out of bed, ready to face the day ahead. Noticing Ginny's absence, Hermione walked down stairs were she could smell breakfast being made.

"Molly this smells wonderful." she said with a sigh, taking a seat at the table.

"Thank you dear, you've got a big day ahead of you, so you need a good breakfast."

Hermione smiled, "Anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"No, Ginny's just ran out to get some juice. Just relax." Suddenly there was a knock at the door,

"I'll get it." Hermione told Molly, as she jumped for the door.

"Percy, Penelope!" Hermione exclaimed, "Come in."

"Are you ready for this?" Percy asked, giving the girl a hug.

"Yes, about as ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Never been so sure."

"Oh Percy, dear!" said Molly, embracing her son in a huge hug.

"Could you do me a favor, Bill has some extra chairs at his house, would you mind picking them up?"

"Sure thing." Percy said after hugging his mom. After the war, everyone was very happy to welcome back Percy into the family.

Just as Percy was leaving Ginny stepped through the door. "I've got the juice!" she called to her mother, who was busy getting Penelope a cup of coffee.

"Thanks dear."

Ginny gave her mother the juice then pulled Hermione to the side. "Mum is probably going to fuss over you today, if you need some space, call for me. Because even though your not technically her daughter she looks at you as one." Hermione was touched by these words.

"Thanks Gin, but I think I'll just let her do her thing." Ginny started to laugh.

"Oh, you say that now, trust me before today's over you'll need my assistance." Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at her red headed friend and they both joined Penelope and Molly in the kitchen.

Draco rolled out of bed with a thump, _ugghh why did I drink so much_, he thought to himself. Last night Blaise and Harry had come into his room for a quick drink to the single life, which turned into two and three and who knows how many after that. Clumsily he stood up and exited Hermione's bedroom. When he entered the living he found Blaise asleep on the couch and Harry sitting at the small kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Morning Potter." Draco said as he poured himself a cup. Harry nodded and went back to the Daily Profit. The two sat in silence until Harry put his paper down.

"You ready for this Malfoy?" asked Harry. Draco took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"I hope so, for Hermione's sake." he said.

"What about you, you seem pretty sure about Weasley." Harry gave a smile at the thought of Ginny.

"I sure am, I can't wait till Ginny's my wife and we can start our life together. I'm still not sure when it happened, but I've been in love with her for awhile. She's beautiful, and passionate, feisty and humorous, I couldn't ask for someone better." Draco thought about Hermione, and similar thoughts filled his mind.

"She makes me feel so good." Draco started, "Almost like I'm flying." Harry again laughed.

"Despite who your marrying, it's still too weird to have this conversation with you, or any man frankly." Draco smirked and went back to his coffee.

"Oi, I've got a raging headache." Blaise said, as he joined the other two.

"There's some potion in the bathroom." Harry said, pointing to a small doorway.

"I'll be right back."

"Girls the wedding is in a couple hours, I'll finish up here you two get ready!" Molly exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny both ran upstairs and took turns showering. Quickly Ginny did her hair in a eloquent braid, and then started Hermione's. She pulled Hermione's hair into a beautiful twisted bun. Gingerly she curled the hairs that fell out, and she added a beautiful flower. Hermione put on a light coat of makeup and the girls took turns doing each others nails. Soon Molly called up to them, "The cake is ready!" Hermione and Ginny excitedly rushed down stairs.

"It's beautiful," Hermione sighed. "Thank you so much, for everything." she said as she gave Molly a hug.

"Mum it looks great!" said Ginny.

"It was no trouble." Molly insisted.

"Well it will defiantly be a hit." Smiling the three woman walked up stairs to finish getting ready.

Draco sat on Hermione's bed taking a deep breath.

"I'm leaving for the burrow, the wedding starts in half hour." Harry called, before he flooed to the Weasley's.

"Well mate," Blaise said, while entering the bedroom, "It's you and Granger, together forever."

Draco thought about this for a moment, all his life he had just wasn't someone to talk to, confide secrets in, and love. Though Malfoy men would never admit to the last one, but they also don't marry muggle borns.

"It's time to break tradition." Draco said, as Blaise poured them each a shot.

"I think you and Granger will have fun together." said Blaise, after washing the shot down. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Hermione's something. She's smart and humorous, feisty yet loving, and I can actually talk to her. She's not your typical pure-blood high society bitch I'm use to."

"Better not keep her waiting then." said Blaise, as he checked his watch. "I'll leave you to get dressed." Quick yet carefully, Draco got ready. After putting the finishing touches on his platinum blond hair, he met Blaise who was waiting for him in the living room. Silently, the two men flooed to burrow where they were greeted by Molly.

"Oh Draco dear, I'm glad you arrived, I was getting worried." she said, while giving him a hug.

"Not even a hundred dementors could keep me away today." he assured. Molly smiled while Blaise made a fake barfing motion behind him.

"Well the two of you look very handsome."

"As do you look beautiful." Blaise said, kissing Molly's hand. Giggling like a girl, Molly let Blaise escort her outside to the wedding. (A warming charm was placed on the grounds, for the perfect winter wedding.)

Taking one last deep breath Draco walked outside, ready to marry the girl he loved.

Hermione passed back and forth in her dress.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Ginny as she added a few more bobby pins to her hair.

"Yes, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Draco." Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I think you will be good together. He seems to make you happy."

"He does, I've never felt more like myself with anyone before. He's sarcastic and funny, serious yet spontaneous, he's sweet without being mushy gushy." Hermione sighed with a smile. "I'm ready now."

"Shall we then?" Hermione nodded and Ginny helped Hermione down the stairs in her dress. The two carefully stepped outside and everyone stood up. Slowly, Hermione walked down the isle, even though the wedding was last minute, quite a few people showed up, but Hermione was only paying attention to Draco. Both of them had locked eyes and were smiling at each other the whole time. When Hermione finally got to the alter Draco carefully grabbed a hold of her hand. Smiling, the two kept eye contact throughout the whole ceremony. In fact Hermione lost track of where they were completely until Draco said, "I do."

"And Hermione Granger," Percy said, turning towards her, "Do you take Draco Malfoy to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Hermione, as she slid the ring on Draco's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may-" Draco and Hermione had thrown themselves at each other after Percy started to talk, "continue kissing the bride." The crowd started to laugh, and Hermione and Draco made their way back down the isle, followed by Blaise and Ginny. When the four of them where inside Draco picked Hermione up and spun her around. Kissing her again, he asked.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Malfoy?"

Giving Draco another kiss, "Pretty good." answered Hermione with a smile.

"Alright you too can do this mushy gushy crap later, we've got a reception we need to attend." Blaise said, dragging Ginny out the door.

"Blaise, they'll wait for us." Ginny reasoned.

"To bad, I'm hungry and I really like wedding food." And everyone left the house with a laugh.

As soon as they stepped out of the house, there was a line of people to congratulate them.

"Thanks for making it." said Hermione to Seamus who was the first in line.

"Wouldn't miss it." he said in his Irish accent as he shook both her and Draco's hands.

Hermione gave a few other warm welcomes to their few school friends they wished to invite such as Dean, Lee Jordan, and for Draco, Theodore Nott. Next in line there was the whole Weasley family.

"Thank you all so much, for the support, and love, I could have never made it through these last eight years without you.." said Hermione, giving each of them a hug. Molly and Arthur were behind all of their sons and after Hermione gave them a hug Molly started to talk.

"Hermione, Arthur and I have always thought of you as a daughter, and we have something special for you." Arthur nodded and pulled out a small box.

"When Arthur and I arrived home after our secret wedding, my mother gave me this necklace." Molly said, indicating the fox charm around her neck. "It's my patronus. Every time Arthur's in trouble it heats up." Arthur then handed Hermione the box.

Gingerly she lifted the top off the box, "It's beautiful, and an otter" Hermione said, as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"We thought you'd like it." said Molly, as Arthur helped her put it on.

"Thank you, for this wedding, for letting me borrow your dress, and for letting me into this family." Hermione gave them each one last hug, promising to visit with them later. Next in line was Narcissa.

"Hello mother." Draco said, giving her a big hug.

"The ceremony was lovely." she said more to Hermione, "And the Malfoy tiara looks lovely on you."

"Thank you Narcissa."

"And welcome to the family, I'm sure you'll bring pride to the Malfoy name."

"Thank you." Narcissa nodded and walked away. A few more Slytherins said hello, and last in line was Ron and Harry.

"Congratulations." Harry said to Draco, shaking his hand. "Take care of her." Draco nodded his head.

"I will." Harry then moved to Hermione.

"Congratulations to you, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, while giving her a hug.

"Thank you Harry, for standing by me through all of this. I know you and Draco haven't always been on he best of terms but I really appreciate your support.

"Hermione you have always been there for me, bailing me out of trouble when it need be, I will always be there for you, even if you do marry my childhood nemesis." Hermione and Draco both laughed and Harry left to go join Ginny who was talking to Seamus. Next it was Ron's turn.

"Good luck you two." Ron said to Draco and Hermione. Draco's face hardened while Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Ron." she said while giving him a hug.

"Yes, thank you Weasley, because without your selfish behavior, I wouldn't be married to this extraordinary witch." Ron tensed up, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it and awkwardly walked away. Hermione and Draco then joined the rest of the party inside for where the reception was being held. Everyone was seated at several tables and Hermione and Draco took their seat, "I would like to make a toast." Blaise started, standing up.

"Even though these two love birds just recently turn from hating each other to lovers, I think they're perfect. Hermione is courageous yet cautious, Draco is spontaneous yet stubborn, but together they bring the best out of each other. I say this after observing four months of them fighting, comforting, and laughing with each other. These two crazy kids are better together then any other couple I have ever seen, well maybe they're tied with Miss. Weasley and Mr. Potter," he added, getting a nod of appreciation from Ginny, " But I honestly feel regardless of what house they're in, what side of the war they were loyal to, or the fact that that Miss Granger, sorry , decked Draco back in the third year, these two have a long, happy, life ahead of them, and I am grateful to be apart of it." Blaise sat down to a loud applause and Hermione thanked him for his kind words. After the clapping had died down, plates appeared Hogwarts style on each table. Everyone happily ate and drank cheerily. After an hour or so, the tables had been cleared and moved. Everyone except the immediate family had taken off to celebrate Christmas with their family. The only people that remained were Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Ginny, Harry, and the Weasley boys. Everyone sat in the burrow's cozy living room eating the extra wedding cake. The clock struck twelve and Ginny started to yawn.

"Well I think it's time for us to go." Harry said, helping his fiancé up, "We'll see you at one, correct?"

"Yes dear." Molly said to Harry, giving both him and Ginny a hug."

"I think we're going to go too." Hermione said as she stood up also. After an exchange of hugs the four moved to the fire, where they flooed back to the flat. Hermione was the last home and as soon as her feet hit the floor, they were quickly swept off the ground.

"Draco." Hermione said giggling. Carefully he started walking and spun her around. Laughing, Hermione gave him a kiss.

"Today was perfect." Draco said, walking towards their new bedroom, "You looked beautiful."

"What about now?" she asked, (Hermione had changed out of the dress and was now wearing a pair of the Weasley old plaid pants and as t-shirt.

"Even more beautiful." he said, as he set her down on the bed.

"Draco, I love you." Hermione said, as Draco took a seat next to her.

"I was just thinking the same thing." he said, before he kissed her.

And then the two had a busy night, consummating their marriage….

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was hard for me to write do to lack of inspiration. The next chapter of course will be Christmas, and I'm hoping to get it up in a few days. Please review they help give me motivation. Thanks, J. ;) **


	17. Christmas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine sadly, though theses ideas are ;)**

Hermione woke up happy and refreshed after her and Draco's blissful night. Opening her eyes she breathed in the masculine smell Draco gave off. Playfully Hermione sat up on her knees and rolled on top of Draco.

"Morning beautiful." he said, giving Hermione a kiss.

"Merry Christmas." she said, looking into his eyes. They continued to kiss until there was a knock at the door.

"Get up love birds, Ginny made breakfast." Harry called with a chuckle.

"We'll finish this later." Hermione said seductively. Draco gave her a smirk and couple got up. Throwing on their robes, the two exited their bedroom in a good mood.

"Well I'm sure you two slept well." Harry said, with a chortling.

"Please Harry, I doubt they slept." said Ginny, throwing a wink at Hermione. Draco chuckled and pulled a seat out for Hermione.

"Thank yo-" Hermione started.

"See how sweet that is Harry, why don't you do that for me?" Ginny demanded.

"Because you sit down to bloody fast." Ginny cracked a smile.

"I'll slow down." she assured as Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast smells absolutely delicious." Hermione exclaimed as she breathed in the aroma the food was giving off.

"It's a Weasley thing." Ginny said, as she uncovered the feast.

Everyone filled their plates with the special Christmas keish Ginny had prepared.

"Mmmmm this is wonderful." said Hermione, after her first bite.

"Thank you!"

"You really out did yourself." added Harry, giving Ginny a kiss.

"Weasley, do you do this often?" Draco asked, and she nodded, "I could get use to this."

Some time had passed and everyone sat at the table talking.

"So have you two talked to Ron?" Hermione asked, as she helped clear the table.

"He approached us at the wedding, we talked and he apologized. He's still not off the hook, but well he's my best mate." Harry explained.

"That's how I feel." agreed Hermione.

"He's still a rotten git." Ginny added.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed with a laugh, "But I think Draco and I are happy." she said, giving him a glance.

"I certainly am happy he screwed up." said Draco while nodding his head.

"Well I guess something good did come out of it." admitted Ginny, when she saw how happy Hermione was.

"Well we're going to go shower." Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand.

And the two disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hermione seems so happy." Ginny said to Harry.

"Yeah, I've never seen Draco smile before." said Harry as he sat on the couch.

"Do you think we'll be that happy?" Ginny asked, taking her spot on his lap.

"I do Gin. I've never loved anyone the way I love you." said Harry as he kissed her forehead.

"Me neither." Ginny said, kissing his lips. Harry deepened the kiss and before they could stop themselves they were in the middle of a full fledge make out session.

"Draco, that's the stupidest thing I have ever herd." Hermione said laughing as the two exited the bathroom. "Woah!" Draco said, giving a whistle. Harry looked flustered but Ginny only smirked,

"I could say something, but instead I'm only going to remind you to put a silencing charm on your room from now on." This time Draco had an awkward face, "Come on Harry, we told my mum we'd be there in a half hour." and the two entered their bedroom.

"Weasley really knows how to give it back." Draco said as himself and Hermione got dressed.

"Yeah well when you grow up with so many older brothers, I guess you just pick that kind of stuff up."

"Potter will definitely have his hands." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's how he likes it. Could you really see Harry with anyone besides Ginny, he likes a challenge."

"Heavens knows how Potter likes a challenge." Hermione continued to laugh. The couple got dressed and met Harry and Ginny in the living room.

"Let's apparate, I don't care for flooing." Ginny said, with her wand out. Everyone agreed and with a 'pop' they were standing outside the burrow.

"We're here!" Ginny called, knocking on the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Molly exclaimed as she opened the door.

Brushing off the newly fallen snow, everyone stepped through the doorway.

"So Draco, did you settle in well last nigh?" Molly asked, after giving each of them a hug.

"Oh he settled in quite nicely." Ginny said with a Slytherin worthy smirk. Hermione smacked her friend across the arm. "Well you two were the ones who forgot the silencing charm." Ginny said innocently. Hermione blushed and Draco jumped in to change the subject.

"Thank you for inviting us over, everything smells amazing."

"Oh thank you dear." Molly said, happy for the compliment. Everyone sat down and joined Arthur at the table, before long Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, Charlie, and George had joined the group. Christmas dinner was ready to eat, they were just waiting on Ron.

"Where is that boy?" Molly asked, while checking her watch.

"I think we should just start without him." said George, reaching for a dinner role. "Ouch Mum, I'm bloody hungry!" George exclaimed after the roll was knocked out of his hand.

"We're a family." Molly said with a sigh. A few more minutes had passed and their was a knock at the door. "That better be your brother." Molly said in irritated voice.

"Hello Mum!" Ron said, with a smile.

"Ronald it's nearly two!"

"I'm sorry, Lavender and I got in argument."

"Where is she?"

"She went to her parents."

"I see. Well we're just about to start, come in, it's cold." Ron gave his mother a hug and took a seat at the table in between Harry and George.

"Where have you bloody been?" George asked in an extremely irritated voice.

"Fighting."

"Well that's karma." Ron gave him a quizzical look. "You screwed Hermione over, you can't always get your cake and eat it too."

"Lavender and I are very happy together."

"I'm sure you are, Good to see you Lavender." George said to the empty seat across from Ron. "I think I like her better like this, a lot more intelligent."

"Shut your mouth." Ron said angrily.

"Both of you settle down." said Arthur, slamming his fist on the table, this was followed by a few brief seconds of awkward silence.

" Now let's say Grace." Molly said with a smile.

Dinner had gone smoothly from that point on. Afterwards, the girls were in the kitchen helping Molly clean up when Draco entered.

"Would you mind if we disappeared for about an hour and visited my mother?" he asked Hermione.

"No, that's fine, I figured we would anyway." Hermione said, setting a plate down. "When were you thinking."

"Would now work?"

"That would be perfect, we'll open presents you get back!" Molly said, pushing the couple out the door. "Have fun!"

With a laugh both Draco and Hermione apparetd to Malfoy Mansion.

Draco walked up to the door, and slamming the brass knocker. Narcissa answered the door with a smile, "Merry Christmas!" she said embracing Draco in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Mother." Draco said, giving his mother a half smile.

"Well come in, I hope you haven't eaten because this year I actually helped the house elves cooked." said Narcissa in a proud tone.

"Actually-" Draco started, but was cut off by his wife.

"That sounds wonderful! We're both starving!" Hermione exclaimed with a warm smile.

"Well come on," she said, leading the way to the dining room, "I would hate for the food to get cold." Draco shot Hermione a look, but she didn't look phased by it. The trio walked into the dinning room and sat down at the large table.

"Mmmm this smells wonderful." Hermione said, admiring the feast in front of her.

"Thank you, let's start." Narcissa said, scooping some mashed potatoes. Again Draco shot Hermione a do-I-have-to look and she only nodded and filled her plate. The room was filled with many pleasant conversations and even laughter.

"Oh Draco, have some more ham."

"Mother I'm full."

"Nonsense, and there are all these green beans, they'll go to waste." insisted Narcissa. Giving in Draco ladled more on his plate while Hermione giggled to herself.

"Hermione dear, what about you?"

"Oh no thank you, I erm have to watch my figure, you wouldn't want a fat Mrs. Malfoy, would you?" Narcissa laughed lightly,

"Oh I guess your right." she said as a smile graced her lips.

Some time had passed and Narcissa had given them each a box.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"They're bracelets, with the Malfoy emblem on them. It's again a tradition, like the tiara, it's kind of cheesy but I still wear mine." Narcissa held out her wrist and around it was a bracelet very similar to Hermione's. "Now Draco, yours is more masculine of course, so don't worry about what the guys will say." Hermione again giggled and herself and Draco both helped put each others bracelets on.

"Thank you Narcissa, I believe Draco has something for you." Draco reached into his pocket and also pulled out a tiny black box. It was covered in velvet and shaped like an oval .

Gingerly she opened the box and smiled.

"Thank you Draco, it's lovely." Draco helped his mother put on the sparkling emerald necklace.

"It looks lovely on you." Hermione complimented.

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Draco were just stepping out the door.

"Thank you for dinner Narcissa, we'll be sure to visit soon."

"Thank you for the necklace, and I hope to see the two of you soon."

The couple stepped into the brisk December air and apparetd straight to the burrow, trying to escape the chill. As soon as they arrived, Molly was already at the door ready to let them in.

"How did it go with your mother?" she asked, Draco only moaned.

"She made us dinner, I've never been this full in my life." Hermione clutched her stomach and started to laugh. "It's her fault, she told my mother we hadn't eaten."

"What could I do, she said she made it herself." Hermione laughed. They quickly joined everyone else who was waiting in the living room. One by one each person opened their presents, pleased by what they were getting. After all the paper and bows had been thrown away, everyone sat chatting, letting the fire keep them warm. After a few glasses of holiday eggnog it was time for everyone to go home. Bidding everybody a good night, the four some left and returned to back home. Tired from all the Christmas festivities ,Draco and Hermione wished Harry and Ginny a good night and climbed into bed.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you as a wife?" Draco asked as she snuggled into him. Hermione smiled and kissed him, "I love you." said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Exhausted from the day ahead, the couple fell into a gentle sleep, comfortable in each others arms.

**I'm so sorry this took so long but I've had a busy week! I just started Sophomore year and I've been promoted to an important position on the Varsity volleyball team (which has demanded a lot of my time.) I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to get the next one up soon as possible! Please review, thanks! 3 **

**P.S. I've had this chapter done for a few days but I haven't had a chance to edit it until tonight. Again I'm really sorry for the wait. ****L**


	18. Back Again!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, although I wish I did, I have no claim to it.**

Hermione groaned as her alarm clock went off. "Ugh." Draco groaned as he hit the source of the noise. "Do we really have to return to Hogwarts?" he asked optimistically. Hermione smiled but still nodded her head.

"Hogwarts would go down in flames without its head boy and girl there." she replied, giving him a kiss.

Dragging themselves out of bed, Hermione and Draco brushed their teeth and got ready.

"You never cease to have a wonderful breakfast made for us." Draco said while taking a seat at the table. Ginny smiled as she filled her plate with scrambled eggs. The four sat in silence as they chowed down on breakfast, trying to prepare themselves for their arrival back to Hogwarts. After about twenty minutes they had finished with breakfast and Hermione quickly did the dishes. The four gathered the last of their supplies and magically called for the knight bus. After a long and frightening ride, the four, along with several other Hogwarts students, were dropped off at the Hogsmeade station. Several threstle pulled carriages were waiting for their arrival. Quickly the four shuffled out of the snow and into the warmth. After a quick ride, the majestic castle was in sight. A small smile subsided on Hermione's face as she finally became excited about returning to Hogwarts. Hermione felt a warmth pass over her as she stepped into the castle. Even though it was only six and barely dark, all she wanted to do was curl up in the head dorms with Draco.

"Can we just relax in our dorm tonight?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. "That sounds nice." he replied, "Maybe Blaise can join us, I haven't seen him in awhile." Hermione nodded, and bid Harry and Ginny goodnight. The couple walked upstairs to their cozy dorms and sunk into the squishy couch. Hermione yawned as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Her eyelids slowly lowered and within ten minutes she was caught in a deep slumber.

Hermione awoke to a familiar laugh a few hours later. Her husband and his best friend sat on the couch laughing like two hyenas.

"What is so funny?" asked Hermione as she sat up.

"Well glad you decided to join us Granger er a Malfoy um Hermione." Blaise said awkwardly.

Draco started to chuckle, "Have a nice nap dear?" Hermione nodded. Again she asked, "What was so funny?"

"Drake and I were just reminiscing on our childhood adventures." chortled Blaise. "Though being best friends with Potter you must some pretty extravagant stories to tell." he added. Hermione smiled lightly as she thought about some of her adventures she shared with Harry and Ron.

"We've had a few." she admitted.

"Care to share?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione went in full depth telling them about smuggling a dragon out, stealing ingredients from Snape's cupboard, brewing polyjuice potion in the girl's bathroom, using time turners to rescue Sirius Black, and even taking books out of Dumbledore's office once he passed.

"And you never got caught?" Blaise asked, sounding impressed.

"Well we got caught with the dragon thanks to my dear husband." Hermione added with a laugh. Draco laughed as he remembered the night.

"I just can't believe you stole from Snape and lived." Draco laughed.

"He always thought it was Harry. No one ever expects the bookworm." said Hermione.

"I certainly never thought you could have pulled all that off." Draco admitted.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. "What kind of crazy, off the wall things did you two do?" Blaise only laughed.

"See Draco and I would do stupid things." said Blaise.

"Like glue first years to the floor."

"Or charm shampoo to follow Snape around."

"And then there was that one time-"

"We brought a giant sunflower in the green house alive-"

"And charmed it to bite anyone who got to close." The two finished with roaring laughing.

"Most of your stuff was for noble reasons, we just acted like morons." Draco said, half laughing half serious.

"And once," Blaise recalled, "we charmed Pansy's mouth shut for a whole weekend!"

"And did you ever get in trouble?" Hermione asked amused.

"Well Snape wasn't too pleased about the shampoo incident, but other then that we got by smoothly." said Blaise. The three continued to talk until Blaise left wanting to start the new term off by not sleeping through class.

"So I guess we have this whole dorm to ourselves now." Draco said with a wink. Hermione leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Hermione groaned, but went to answer it non the less. She swung the door open and there stood a very nervous looking red head.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she invited her friend in. As soon as the door closed Ginny broke down in tears.

"Hermione." she sobbed.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, as she lead her to the couch. Ginny continued to cry only saying Hermione's name.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

The red head snuffled and finally started to talk.

"I..I..I'm pregnant."

"What!" Draco exclaimed out of no where.

"Draco shut up." Hermione yelled. "Gin, are you sure?" she asked, laying a comforting hand on her friends back. Nodding Ginny gave one last snuff and sighed.

"What do I do?" Ginny asked, obviously stressed, tears still falling.

"Have you told Harry yet?"

"No, what if he won't want to marry me any more?"

"Even I know Potter wouldn't do that." Draco added.

"Ginny, Harry loves you. Adding a baby to that is only going to make him love you more."

"But what if he doesn't!"

"That's just your hormones talking." Hermione assured. "Harry really does love you." Ginny nodded her head and gave Hermione a hug. "Would you like to spend the night here?" Hermione offered.

Draco groaned, realizes that red head was going to get his wife's time. Hermione shot Draco a sharp look who took that as a warning. Walking over to Ginny, he gave her a big hug and congratulated her.

"Well I'm beat." the blonde said, kissing his wife good night.

"I'll join you later, Ginny and I are going to talk." Draco dragged himself to bed and slept soundly as his wife and her best friend talked about the pregnancy.

"Ginny you need to tell Harry tomorrow." Hermione said.

"I know. And I guess I know he won't leave me it's just I'm scared. I'm barely seventeen and in less then nine months I'm going to be a mother!" she exclaimed as more tears started to roll down her face.

"Gin, you'll get through this. There are so many people who love you and will be willing to help you out." Ginny gave one last snuff and nodded her head.

"Thanks Hermione, for not only being a friend, but for the most best best friend that any witch could ask for."

"Now come on, you and your little baby need some sleep." Hermione let Ginny borrow her bedroom, after she was comfortable, Hermione joined Draco in his bedroom. Hermione changed out of her robes and into a soft pair of cotton pajama's. Silently she climbed into bed, careful not to wake Draco up. Laying in bed she thought back on the last six months and how much everyone's life changed.

**Well I know it's short and it's been FOREVER since my last update, and I'm really and truly sorry. I have had so much going on with this new school year starting. Besides either having a volleyball game or practice every night I am also in the school play which means I'm at my school Monday-Friday till at the very earliest 8pm (I leave my house at 6:40am every morning) I am also sophomore class treasure (2014) and student council treasure. I have been excepted into Beta club, and I am getting ready to take my ACT in October so I can start taking college classes next year. Along with that I have chores and homework to balance along with at least trying to get 4 hours a sleep a night. I hope you don't take this as complaining, I just want you to know I'm not just blowing you guys off. I really appreciate my readers and I hope you continue to follow my story! **

**Thanks!**

**-Jill ;) **


	19. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's a bummer but so is world hunger.

The sun soon arose and Hermione stretched, ready to start the day. With a big yawn, she sat up and gently shook Draco to wake him. "Can we please skip class?" he pleaded, covering his face with the dark green comforter.

"Draco, as lovely as that sounds we wouldn't be setting a very good example."

"Hermione, I'm an Ex-Death Eater being a good example is not an award I would expect to win."

"Fine then, stay here, skip class, but your not coping my notes."

"Oh no, anything but that!" Draco said sarcastically. Despite the fact that Draco still had the cover pulled tightly over his eyes, Hermione could tell he was smirking.

"Well I'm going to go shower-" she started, Draco loosened his grip on the blanket at this.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, now exposing his face.

"Hhhmmm I don't know I only shower with smart boys." said Hermione. Leaping out of bed, Draco ran up to Hermione and picked her up bridal style.

"I suppose I can make it through class today." he said, while giving her a kiss.

Fifteen minutes and many suds later the couple came down the stairs to find Ginny on the couch, dressed and ready to go. A confident smile was plastered across her face, and she looked almost excited to share the news with Harry.

"You ready Gin?" The red head smiled wider and nodded her head.

"I was thinking last night, Mione." she started as the trio exited the Head's Dorm, "I know Harry loves me, I mean he proposed for Merlin's sake, why should my little baby make a difference?"

"Now your thinking clearly!" Hermione said, beaming at her friend. "Plus he did it to you in the first place." she added. As soon as they arrived in the Great Hall Hermione and Draco joined Blaise at the Slytherin table. Meanwhile Ginny had some news for her fiancé.

"Good morning dear." she said cheerfully to Harry.

"How did your sleepover go at Mione's, Ron passed the message on." he explained

"Well it went ok, but we have another sleepover to talk about." Harry only gave her a quizzical look. "Remember right before Christmas break, when we were finally alone in your dormitory?" Harry nodded nervously. "Well remember what we forgot?" All of the color seemed to drain from Harry's face and he again nodded. "Well congratulations!" Ginny exclaimed. "In nine months, you'll be a daddy." Harry looked a little shocked but slowly his face turned from grief to excitement. Gently he placed his hand on Ginny's stomach.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents, Gin." said Harry as he kissed the mother of his child.

"I know. Last night I was so scared though, to tell you. I was afraid you would leave me." Harry looked at appalled at that, "I love you so much, and this baby only adds reasons to the list why." Ginny gave him a big kiss, and giggled as he rubbed her tummy.

"Draco, your eating like Ron." Hermione said disgusted in the way her husband was devouring his breakfast.

"I'm sorry dear, I just can't describe to you my love for Belgium waffles."

"What do you love more?" asked Blaise, "The love of your life or your wife?" Hermione whacked Blaise across the chest.

"Well Hermione before you get upset, you're a very a close second." Now it was Draco's turn to be slapped. "A close second, maybe if you were golden and fluffy you would have won!" Hermione just laughed at her husband.

"Oh just eat your bloody waffles!" Smiling Hermione shot a quick glimpse over to the Gryffindor table, just after she had caught Ginny eye she was given a thumbs up. Relieved, Hermione turned around to finish her breakfast. "Draco, where are my waffles?" she asked, emphasizing the empty plate.

"Oh well I ran out and you looked full, so I, being the good husband I am rid you of your Belgium problem."

"Oh how thoughtful, Blaise isn't he considerate?" Blaise just started to chuckle, "Draco, I'm so happy I married you, I'll never have to finish my breakfast again."

"I think the Hufflepuffs have a couple extra waffles at their table, would you like me to get you one?"

"Now your learning." she said with a smirk.

Hermione yawned as she sat in the library reading. Closing her book, she decided it was time to head back to the common room. Sleepily, she sat on the couch, waiting for Draco's arrival. Time passed and eventually she dozed off. An hour later Draco arrived back from quidditch practice to find his wife on the couch. Carefully he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. Gently he set Hermione down, and climbed into bed next to her.

Feeling nauseous, Hermione awoke and sprinted to the bathroom, waking Draco in the process. With out missing a beat, Draco climbed out of bed and followed behind her. Just as she flung her head to the toilet, Draco caught her hair, as his wife threw up in the toilet. Once she was done, Draco sat down next to her and held her.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco, concerned with Hermione's well being.

"I think so-that was very weird." she admitted, thinking to herself.

"Maybe you should stay home, just in case."

"I don't kno-" Suddenly there was a knock, "Could you get that dear?" Hermione asked, Draco stood up and answered the door. Hermione brushed her teeth and got cleaned up. A few minutes later, Draco returned.

"It was Ginny, she said Madam Pomfrey was incorrect about the pregnancy."

"How did Ginny feel about this?"

"She seemed quite relived."

"I can't blame her, a child at our age is a lot of work, just think of all the dreams we'd have to give up." Hermione mused to herself.

"I agree with you, kids would be nice, but maybe seven or eight years down the road, we are only eighteen years old."

"I'm happy we agree on that, I guess we've never brought up childrens before." Hermione said, relieved that herself and Draco had the same plan for kids.

"I really think you should stay home." Draco said firmly.

"Draco, I'm fine, you just want an excuse not to go."

"I'll go, I'll even take notes."

"Really Drake, I'm fine."

"It would make me feel a lot better." he persisted.

"Really, I feel fine."

"Please."

"Draco."

"Hermione." Hermione laughed.

"Fine I'll stay home." she agreed, giving into her husband's request. "But make sure you take thorough notes, the longer the better," Draco smiled at her wife, then made her lay down. Kissing her forward, he departed to class, hoping Hermione wasn't sick with anything major.

Hermione awoke and stumbled out of bed. Slowly she walked down the steps, careful to hold onto the stair railing. Still feeling a wee nauseous, she decided to sit down on the couch. Placing her head on the crimson pillow, she again dosed off until Draco found her of course.

"Hermione." he repeated softly as he tried to wake his sleeping wife. Hermione gave a gentle stir, and regretfully opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Draco asked, concerned with his wife's well being.

"Fine-ish, I suppose." she replied, not even making the effort to sit up.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No, and I am rather hungry." Hermione admitted, more to herself then her husband.

"Why don't we go down to the Great Hall and get you some lunch, then pop in at the Hospital Wing just to be safe. Hermione agreed, and Draco helped her get dressed. The couple made their way to the Great Hall and Hermione indulged on more food then she ever has in her lifetime. Draco was shocked how much food that little body was taking in. After she had finished, Draco escorted her to the Hospital Wing for a visit with Madam Pomfrey. Hermione explained her symptoms and the older woman had an odd look on her face. She preformed a number of magical tests on Hermione then excused herself to examine the results. Ten minutes later she arrived back beaming.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she started, "Your going to be parents!"

Well I know it's been an awful long time! I'm sorry, I just haven't been motivated lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to read your reviews.

P.S. If it interests you just yesterday I created a blog! .com/ Follow me please! Thanks -Jill


	20. A little more than bargained for

Draco's mouth dropped in shocked.

"Wh-wh-at?" Hermione asked, in disbelief.

"Your pregnant dear."

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, that's impossible, your test has to be wrong." she said, almost at the point of tears.

"I'm afraid it's not." the older woman said with a frown. "I would have thought you'd be thrilled. There's a lot that still needs to be done to help rebuild our world, and this may help the whole wizarding community."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well Hermione is probably the most famous witch of her generation for her important part in not only the war but the downfall of Voldermort, and you were in his inner circle. This will show the wizarding community how easy it is to forgive our fellow neighbors and might help lessen some hostile feelings."

"I suppose we never thought about it like that." Hermione admitted looking at Draco.

"It almost makes me feel noble." Hermione snorted,

"Draco, you know your going to take a lot of heat for this?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because, you impregnated the innocent Hermione Granger, hero and role model to young witches everywhere." she replied beaming.

"And supposedly the smartest witch of her generation, though that didn't stop her from getting knocked up by a deatheater."

"Ex-Deatheater."

"Yes, because that's what the Wizarding World acknowledges me as." Draco said sarcastically.

"Who care's about the Wizarding World, this witch knows what kind of person you are." she said with a smile.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Well I am the smartest witch of our generation." Draco rolled his eyes with a smile, "But that's just what my chocolate frog says." she said smirking.

"I'm glad it hasn't gone to your head."

"Yes, it would be dreadful if both of us were conceited and cocky."

"There's one slight problem." Madam Pomfrey said, interrupting the smiling couple.

"It's not twins is it?" Draco asked nervously.

"No, it's not that. Sometimes when woman are pregnant they can receive some light spotting which can be miss interrupted as a period, and in certain instances the normal pregnancy symptoms might not pop up until much later, especially with your first pregnancy."

"But what does that mean?" Draco asked, worried at where she was getting at.

"It means, when I did the test, it revealed that Hermione was five months pregnant. I'm sorry Draco, but your not the father."

"That can't be right." Hermione exclaimed in hysterics.

"You must have gotten pregnant that last week with the weasel. Damn it Hermione, didn't anybody teach you how to prevent pregnancy. "

"But we used contraception!"

"Sweetie, although it's pretty effective there's not a hundred percent guarantee." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"No, this can't be right!" Hermione insisted.

"I'm so sorry."

"I have to go." Draco said walking towards the door.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, her cheeks glistening with tears.

"Yeah, I am bloody serious! Your pregnant, with another man's baby, what would you do?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I WOULDN'T LEAVE MY WIFE!" yelled Hermione

"I NEED SOME SPACE."

"OH I SEE, WHEN THE GOING GET'S TOUGH, DRACO GET'S GOING!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE CARRING THAT BASTARD CHILD, NOT ME."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED SUCH AN ASS." Hermione exclaimed, pushing past Draco. Frustrated Hermione walked quickly towards the prefects bathroom. Just as she rounded the corner, WHAM! Hermione lay on the ground as the Italian fought to hold back his laughter. Smirking, Blaise offered Hermione his hand.

"Watch where you going, Zabini." she said coolly.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll know about it soon enough!"

"Know about what?"

"I'm bloody pregnant!" Blaise's face lit up.

"Congratulations! Draco must be thrilled."

"Oh he was, until we found out that I had missed all the signs of pregnancy until recently. I'm five months pregnant." Blaise just starred at her with a confused look, after a few seconds it dawned on him.

"Drake isn't the father, is he?"

"No." Hermione replied as she bursted into tears. Unsure of what to do, Blaise grabbed a hold of Hermione at attempted to comfort her.

"How angry is Draco?"

"Seething."

"Don't worry Hermione, he'll come to his senses.""But what if he doesn't?" she cried, "What if he never actually loved me, what if I was just his Pansy escape plan?" Sinking to the ground, she laid her head on her knees, sobbing even harder then she was before.

"Don't put those ridiculous ideas into your head, Draco loves you." Blaise insisted. Hermione lifted her tear drenched head.

"When you love somebody you stand by them, for better or worse, not just when it's easy."

"I know, Draco's just needs time."

"While he needs time, I need him. Do you think this is good news for me? That bastard cheated on me, and now I have to have his child?"

"But Draco has always hated Ron, don't you think it hurts him knowing the woman he loves is bearing the product of that man?"

Abruptly Hermione pushed herself off the ground, "I understand that, but why must he hurt me in the process?"

"Did you ever think of telling him how you feel?"

" No, but maybe I should." she said liking the idea more and more. With a swift turn she changed her direction, this with her heart set on the dungeons.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Blaise asked, struggling to keep up with her quickening pace.

"I'm going to give that ferret a piece of my mind!" she exclaimed feeling empowered as her tears turned to anger.

"I don't think I can let you do that, when I said talk, I meant after you've calmed down."

"Zabini, you will get me into your common room, or the only one you'll have to talk to is Dumbledore!"

"Alright, no need for such threatening words." The pair arrived at the dungeons, and Blaise quickly got Hermione in.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione yelled.

"He's upstairs." Theodore Nott said nervously. Angrily Hermione walked straight towards the boys dormitory, quickly she walked down the hall to the 7th year's dormitories. With much gusto she flung the door, exposing an upset looking blonde sitting on a four poster bed.

"What do you want?" he asked, obviously still angry about the situation.

"What do I want? How about a supportive husband? Someone who gives a damn about somebody besides themselves!"

"It's kind of hard to think about others, when your to angry about the fact that your wife is bearing another man's child!"

"Oh I'm sorry Draco, I forgot you were the only one being affected negatively by this, because I was thrilled when I found out the baby was Ron's."

"How would you react?"

"I hell of a lot better then how your treating me?"

"Really? So what would golden Gryffindor girl do then?"

"Try to find a positive perspective on the issue!"

"I doubt even you could find something positive about this situation."

"Fine! Then give up! Quit on me, I don't need you anyways. You got out of your marriage with Pansy, I guess I'm not worth fighting for anymore now that you've got what you wanted."

"Did I say that?" Draco asked.

"You didn't have to, actions speak louder then words, and right now your actions are screaming out at me. I don't know why I ever fell for you in the first place. It's obvious that you haven't dropped your cowardly ways."

"Don't call me a coward!"

"Prove me wrong!" Draco fell silent. "That's what I thought." Hermione said quietly. Hermione turned around and exited the bedroom. Slowly she walked down the long hallway, hoping Draco would follow after her.

"I'll walk you home." Blaise said, putting an arm around Hermione.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"What kind of friend would let his pregnant friend walk home alone?" Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Blaise."

"No problem." The walk was silent, yet Hermione found it strangely comforting. When the pair had finally reached the Gryffindor common room Hermione gave Blaise a hug.

"I'll work on Draco." he said.

"Thank you for everything."

"If you want to repay me, you could always name your baby after me?" he winked.

"Hmm, how about my next goldfish?"

"I suppose that will do." Smiling Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to where Harry and Ron were playing chess.

"Hey guys."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing her discomfort.

"I'm pregnant." she said after a long pause, as a small tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"That's great!" Ron exclaimed standing up, "What's so wrong with that?"

"You're the father."

**I know it's not very long, this just seemed like the perfect place to end it. **

**-Jill**


End file.
